<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Marauders &amp; The Slytherin Seeker by FromJupiterToMercury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509798">The Marauders &amp; The Slytherin Seeker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury'>FromJupiterToMercury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in your last year in Hogwarts; last year as the Quidditch Captain of your house, last year with your friends, last year with those four boys you hate…<br/>Well… really?<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the world they’re evolving in; only the plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This fic happens, like mentioned, during the Marauders era. However, I took some… freedom and I know there are inaccuracies, like students who aren’t supposed to be in Hogwarts at the same time as the famous Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs who magically appear between those lines.<br/>Anyway, I hope you’ll enjoy reading this and let me know in the comments if you liked it 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Fifty points from Gryffindor!”</p><p>Professor McGonagall’s voice, head of the Gryffindor house, was resonating in the corridor and was so angrily powerful it resonated into the Great Hall too. She carried on shouting for some minutes and you wondered who would make its house lose fifty points before breakfast. Your question got answered when you saw four boys enter and heading towards the Gryffindor table, and automatically rolled your eyes.<br/>As you were sitting at the Slytherin one at the end of the room, it gave you a good view – and you weren’t surprised when you saw who just got yelled at. The two boys at the front of the little group couldn’t help but retain their laughs longer and laughed without containing. Behind, the third one puffed too after checking by his shoulder if the Professor were following them and the last sighed deeply, seeming the only one to be affected by the blow they just had – or just too tired, maybe, judging by his movement of scratching his eyes sleepily.<br/>They hadn’t all sat yet when a Gryffindor came at them, hands on her hips, looking very pissed. Her cheeks were nearly the same colour as her dark ginger hair. The golden Prefect badge was shining under the morning light, pinned on her heaving chest when she started to angrily reprimand the four boys; the same three not taking it seriously at all. You couldn’t hear what they were saying from where you were and saw the girl giving up at some point, leaving to sit further. You puffed and looked back at the book opened in front of you, noticing by the corner of your eye a boy sat some places away at your table watching the scene closely too.</p><p>Your first class of the day was Transfiguration, with Gryffindors, and today’s lesson was about Human Transfiguration, a difficult topic that had all of your eyebrows furrowed and concentrated on your reflections in the mirrors in front of you. The most successful student had managed to make a bright yellow beard appear on his face only.<br/>  “Ouch!”<br/>You turned your face; the boy next to you was scrubbing the back of his head and clutching the paper he had received on it tight in his hand.<br/>You turned back and threw him a deadly stare: no need to wonder who it was.<br/>  “Stop it, Potter. Leave him alone.”<br/>He opened wide eyes like he had just noticed you.<br/>  “ Oh y/l/n!”<br/>He looked at you with a nasty grin above his mirror.<br/>  “Hey y/l/n, have you tried transfiguring the incompetent idiot who plays as a Chaser in your team into a mouse? He would maybe be more successful than he is as a human.” He laughed at his own joke and added, jerking his head towards your neighbour: “Even Snape would play better than him.”<br/>The boy next to him sneered: “You have no chance to win tomorrow’s match against Ravenclaw!”<br/>Both laughed together and you rolled your eyes.<br/>You snapped: “Maybe my house won’t have to win the match to win the House Cup, Black, seen that you strive to make your House lose the maximum of points possible every <em>day</em>.”<br/>You eyed the desk behind them and noticed the blond short boy was alone.<br/>You grinned: “I see your fourth friend is missing? Difficult to be a Prefect when your best friends are such pricks, he must have run away from y-”<br/>James’ face tensed and you saw him imperceptibly move his wand towards you, but you were quicker: “<em>Avis</em>!”<br/>A flock of birds escaped your wand in the sound of a gunshot and flew directly on James and Sirius, pecking at them.<br/>You laughed.<br/>  “Having fun, I see?”<br/>You gulped and turned: Professor McGonagall was planted in front of your desk, eyeing the scene severely.<br/>  “Even if I must recognize your skill about the Bird-Conjuring Charm, Miss y/l/n, I consider this intervention <em>very</em> irrelevant. Five points from Slytherin.”<br/>You jaw clenched hard, and even more when you heard James and Sirius laugh behind you – who stopped when McGonagall looked at them.<br/>  “And I doubt Miss y/l/n decided to send birds on you for no reason. Five points from Gryffindor too. Don’t make this face, Potter, and be glad it’s not five points each. Better catch it back during the match against Hufflepuff in a week.”<br/>She nodded and glanced at the lot of you before leaving to another student who had turned his hair bright purple, as you pestered under your breath and the guys behind you laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slytherin’s Quidditch Team:<br/>- Chaser1: Rodolphus Lestrange<br/>- Chaser2: Felix Rosier<br/>- Chaser3: Amycus Carrow<br/>- Beater1: Andromeda Black<br/>- Beater2: Zabini<br/>- Keeper: Rufus Winickus<br/>- Seeker: y/n y/l/n</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was rising high in the sky when you got out of the castle.<br/>The sudden heat on your skin made you shiver, contrasting with the chill temperature of the dungeons. The grounds were empty; everyone was already in the stands of the Quidditch pitch for the oncoming match, and only you, the green tails of your outfit flying behind you, were crossing the grass…<br/>That you thought.<br/>You spotted movement on your side and turned your head. At first, you thought it was simply the Whomping Willow moving its branches, but when you squinted, you clearly saw people coming <em>from</em> it.<br/>You blinked and lowered your pace.<br/>The little group stopped, and parted: one of them started to walk towards the castle, the three others towards the pitch… but the fourth suddenly turned back and ran towards the others, welcomed back with laughs.<br/>You hummed and joined the changing room in your thoughts, but once you stepped inside the tent, your focus went on the game.<br/>As soon as they saw you, your team gathered around and stopped talking to listen to you.<br/>  “Alright, guys.” You put your hands on your hips. “We mustn’t underestimate Ravenclaw, don’t forget they beat Gryffindor during the last match.”<br/>The team kinda winced at the mention of the lion’s house.<br/>  “Anyway, we’re slowly approaching the last games of the season, so…” You took a breath; pep talks were never your thing. “So, Lestrange, Rosier and Carrow, score the best you can – and this time, try to not knock half of the other team’s players off their broom, it’s not your job, if you please, Amycus – Winickus, I don’t want a single Quaffle to enter those hoops.” Rufus Winickus nodded and saluted. “I’ll try to catch the Snitch as soon as possible…”<br/>You glanced at the players and frowned; you just noticed the two Beaters weren’t there.<br/>  “Hey, where are the Beaters?”<br/>Winickus shook his head but right when you were about to start, both pushed the opening of the tent aside and entered, laughing loudly and holding their bellies.<br/>You frowned and Andromeda Black wiped the corner of her eye, managing to say between two giggles: “Oh y/n, you’ll never know what! Ravenclaw’s got a new Seeker.”<br/>Zabini had just stopped laughing, but the mention only was enough to make him start again.<br/>You blinked.<br/>  “Ravenclaw’s got a new Seeker? But what happened to-”<br/>You saw the opening of the tent being opened by the corner of your eye and the seven of you turned.<br/>A boy in the Ravenclaw Quidditch outfit entered, glancing around like he entered a museum, suddenly very interested in a broom left aside.<br/>At your side, the Beaters clamped their hand on their mouth, muffling their laughs the best they could, but were loud enough to make the boy turn his head towards you and walk in your direction.<br/>He passed a hand in his blond, curly hair as he crossed the room to plant himself in front of you.<br/>He extended his hand and smiled widely.<br/>You were wondering if it was normal to have <em>that</em> white teeth when he said: “So, you’re this team’s captain?”<br/>You didn’t have time to answer that he added: “Nice to meet you, I’m Ravenclaw’s Quidditch Team’s new Seeker. Gilderoy Lockhart.”<br/>You shook his hand – Black and Zabini still laughing in the background, but apparently Lockhart didn’t mind.<br/>  “I cannot wait to play against you all! It was a pleasure talking to you. See you on the pitch.”<br/>He winked, glanced around, smiled at Black and Zabini, turned back and left the tent under your gaping forms.<br/>Winickus puffed: “<em>Talking</em>? We didn’t say a word!”<br/>You raised your shoulders as you all got out after picking your brooms. The crowd cheered as both teams entered the pitch, Madam Hooch meeting you halfway.<br/>  “Captains, shake hands.”<br/>You shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain, but this one was glancing sideways at Lockhart, who was right next to him using the reflection of their Keeper’s glasses to check his hair.<br/>  “Right children, I want a nice fair game.”<br/>Hooch whistled and the fourteen of you took off. In the stands, green and blue dominated the other colours.<br/>The sky was bright blue, no cloud around; perfect weather for a match.<br/>  “Ravenclaw Chaser Doyle speeds forward… Throws the Quaffle to Ravenclaw Chaser Al- Slytherin Chaser Rosier catches the ball! Slytherin in possession.”<br/>The Slytherin side of the stands screamed and applauded.<br/>  “Slytherin Chaser Rosier passes the Quaffle to Slytherin Chaser Lestrange, who flies between the Ravenclaw Chasers, dodges a Bludger… Throws the ball- Oh no, Slytherin Chaser Carrow doesn’t catch it! No need more for Ravenclaw Chaser Ali to grab the ball!”<br/>You winced and tried to stay focused on your surroundings.<br/>  “Ali, Doy- Slytherin takes the ball! Rosier, Lestrange, Rosier again- Ravenclaw Keeper blocks! Davies takes the Quaffle, Ali, Doyle, Davies… Davies tries to shoot but Keeper Winickus blocks too! Ouch, was that a Bludger on Davies’ head?”<br/>The match carried on, tension growing as goals were well kept; twenty minutes into the game, and still 0-0.<br/>The Ravenclaw Chaser Doyle just received a Bludger from Andromeda when you saw it.<br/>Right above your team’s hoops, the shiny, golden, little ball was innocently flying in a circle. You didn’t lose time and dove towards the goals, the air battling at your sides.<br/>You took a tight turn and spotted a blue form following you rather closely.<br/>Like it had seen you, the Golden Snitch left its spot and flew away, but you didn’t lose it and sped towards it.<br/>You vaguely heard louder cheers but didn’t pick the commentator’s words, too focused.<br/>It was so close…<br/>Nearly there…<br/>You extended your arm, your fingertips nearly grazing at the Snitch… to suddenly see your landscape tilting and being replaced by the ground. You gripped the neck of your broom and lifted it so hard you sped towards the sky before stabilizing and actually acknowledge what just happened.<br/>Some meters away only, you saw Lockhart turn his head right and left, seeking for the Snitch he had apparently lost.<br/>  “TIME-OUT!”<br/>You screamed your anger so hard the Ravenclaw Chaser near you who was holding the Quaffle let it drop as he jumped.<br/>You flew towards Madam Hooch, only hopping off your broom when you were in front of her.<br/>  “Foul! Lockhart caught my broom when I nearly caught the Snitch!”<br/>  “It’s not true!”<br/>You turned your face to see him – you hadn’t even heard him approach. He didn’t look angry by the accusation; only ‘puzzled’, blinking.<br/>Madam Hooch squinted and looked at both of you.<br/>  “Lockhart, did you really catch y/l/n’s broom in order to prevent her to catch the Snitch!”<br/>  “No.”<br/>  “Yes you did!”<br/>  “No I didn’t! If I had, don’t you think I would have <em>actually</em> caught it?”<br/>He made a gesture with his hand, closing it around nothing, mimicking a catch and grinning. He was talking to you with the worst condescending tone, like to a particularly slow child, and you were fuming.<br/>  “The only reason you didn’t is because you’re a damn incapable-”<br/>  “Miss y/l/n!”<br/>You hushed under Madam Hooch’s remark but shot him with your eyes. She let out a breath, considered you and concluded: “Next time it’s expulsion from the game Lockhart, right? Everyone on their brooms! And ball to Slytherin.”<br/>You threw Lockhart a deadly stare and turned back. Ravenclaw’s Captain was just behind you and opened his mouth, a kind of sorry look painted on his face, but you mercilessly walked past him and flew away. Black met you half-way in the air, her light-brown hair flying behind her.<br/>  “Just send a Bludger in his face, would you? I think his teeth are too well-aligned…”<br/>You tried to relax when you went up higher than the others, roaming the surroundings, trying to spot the Snitch again.<br/>Minutes passed, and luckily for you, Rosier scored twice and Winickus blocked all tries from Ravenclaw – Lockhart nearly not moving but keeping <em>discreet</em> eyes on you.<br/>Lestrange had just dodged a Bludger and was speeding towards the goals when you saw it for the second time of the game: the Snitch. You nearly reflexively flew straight ahead, locking eyes on it… but it would have been too great.<br/>Closer to it, Lockhart had suddenly started to go towards the golden ball – you took the maximum of speed you could…<br/>…but the distance was still too big compared to Lockhart’s.<br/>  “Lockhart catches the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins 150 to 20!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light grey clouds filled the magical sky of the Great Hall that morning – and depicted kinda well your mood.<br/>The defeat was sour, and for several reasons, but what pissed you the most was the way Lockhart had entered the Great Hall the previous evening like a king, waving at his peasants, teeth shinier than the golden plates – and you had sat, back to the rest of the room.<br/>  “Oh don’t make this face y/n, it wasn’t a decisive match. We’ll win the next one.”<br/>Andromeda sat next to you at breakfast, nudging at your side.<br/>You sighed: “Lucky I don’t have class with Ravenclaw today.”<br/>For once, sharing Potions with Gryffindors was positive.<br/>  “Hello! Hello! Oh, good morning!”<br/>You clenched your hand so hard your toast exploded in your hand and a piece of bread landed in your neighbour’s glass of pumpkin juice.<br/>  “Honestly, I don’t get how he entered the team. What’s next, uh? You’ll see, in a week they’ll say that Quirrell is their new Chaser.” Andromeda raised her hands in the air and drew a fake banner. “Chaser Quirinus Quirrell – no chance any opponent would take the Quaffle from him, as he is not able to keep it in his hands!”<br/>Some people scoffed around you, but you weren’t in the mood. You quickly got up, muttering you had to go to class.<br/>Once in the quieter corridor, you took a breath.<br/>Andromeda was right.<br/>Yes it was a defeat, but that was okay. It wasn’t a decisive match, only one of the first of the year. And you had already lost before. Lockhart had no chance standing against you or any other Seeker, it was just the luck of the beginner.<br/>Your tensed shoulders relaxed for the first time since the day before.<br/>  “Oi y/l/n!”<br/>You heard footsteps coming from the staircase leading to the Gryffindor tower and didn’t need to turn back to recognize who was there. You didn’t answer and carried on walking, but they quickly got at your level.<br/>  “Where are you going all alone like that, y/l/n?”<br/>  “Oh I don’t know, Black, maybe going to <em>class</em>?”<br/>James went to your other side.<br/>  “Always a smart-mouth, uh, but yesterday felt different on the pitch, am I right?”<br/>Here you were.<br/>  “Very unexpected from you to tease me about that, Potter.”<br/>The sarcasm didn’t reach for him and he carried on: “I know what to do during the match to make you lose then… I’ll just have to show you my best smile and you’ll fall off your broom.”<br/>He and Sirius laughed together. You rolled your eyes and said, nearly under your breath: “Well, if you come to the match on time, and not hanging around this bloody Willow that wants your death when you go near it…”<br/>You felt Sirius and James stop walking and heard Remus and Peter, who were speaking behind you, hush.<br/>  “How do you know it?”<br/>You turned around and cocked an eyebrow, James’ urging tone catching you off guard at first.<br/>  “’saw you coming from it yesterday.”<br/>  “I can’t believe you spied on us!”<br/>Your turn to sound shocked.<br/>  “I didn’t! I was heading to the pit, I just <em>saw</em> you! Can’t you hear me?”<br/>You went to leave them but someone caught your arm and slightly pressed to make you turn. It was Remus, looking at you with worried eyes and a bit paler than usual. In a hacking voice, he asked: “D-did you tell anyone?”<br/>You shook your head no, trying to give him your best reassuring face, but Sirius’ next pun was enough to put your nerve to the test as he spat out: “Honestly, you’ve got nothing else to do than spy on us? You should train for Quidditch to have a chance against us or create a club with <em>Snivellus</em> to find yourselves friends!”<br/>You swallowed but snapped: “What don’t you <em>bloody</em> understand in ‘I just saw you’? You piss me off one more time with that, Potter, and McGonagall will soon-”<br/>  “<em>Levicorpus</em>!”<br/>  “<em>Alarte Ascendare</em>!”<br/>Both James and you had had the same idea to propel the other in the air, but where James landed heavily on the stone floor further away, you stayed suspended by the ankle to nothing, above the ground, debating with your robes falling in front of your face.<br/>Remus got out his wand and pointed it at you.<br/>  “<em>Liberacorpus</em>. James, are you serious?”<br/>Your turn to fall and hiss when your back hit the tiles. Walking back to his friends rubbing his shoulders, James threw Remus a look and said: “Why? She provoked me!”<br/>Sirius and Peter put James back on his feet quickly, but you were still wincing on the floor when McGonagall’s voice resounded in the corridor. She walked towards you, her robes flying behind her, looking furious as she eyed your form on the stone and Remus, still wand aimed at you, her nose flaring.<br/>  “I can’t believe it! You, again! A Quidditch Captain and a Prefect! What an example for youngers!”<br/>Remus and you opened your mouth at the same time, but she was quicker.<br/>  “I don’t want to hear a single thing from you! Detention! Both of you! In my office tomorrow evening, at eight.”<br/>  “Professor, no!”<br/>  “Careful Black, or you’ll have to come too.”<br/>She gave you all a circular look before leaving your spot, her steps dying in the distance when she turned around a corner.<br/>You finally went to your feet, but nearly tripped again when James stormed towards you, fists clenched at his side like he was preventing himself to grab you by the shoulders.<br/>  “You couldn’t shut it, couldn’t you? Put your bloody nose in our business?”<br/>You scoffed.<br/>  “Excuse me? Can I remind you who cast a spell on me? And I don’t even know why I’m talking to you right now, you weren’t even punished after what you’ve done!”<br/>You glanced at Remus above James’ shoulder.<br/>He was staring blankly at the floor.<br/>You pointed at him and said: “<em>He</em> should be mad at you for taking the detention in your place!”<br/>Sirius made a step and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>  “James, we should go and talk to McGonagall, tell her what really happened and take the blame? I can do it.”<br/>James turned and shook his head.<br/>  “No Sirius, I did it, I’ll do it-”<br/>  “I can do it, if you want. Honestly, you-”<br/>  “Peter, no, you can’t-”<br/>While the three of them were arguing on who would take the blame, you slowly walked back and turned around.<br/>You were fuming on your way towards the dungeons, and pushed the door opened a bit to powerfully, making everyone turn back.<br/>All of that made you arrive late, and you sat at the only free place in the <em>Slytherin area</em> after apologizing for being late. Three minutes later, Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew entered, and Slughorn took back where he was. You barely paid attention to what he was explaining, and you don’t know how much time passed but when your neighbour nudged at your side to bring you back, a pearly-white fog was escaping cauldrons, a good smell filling the room and Slughorn was looking at you expectantly.<br/>You stuttered: “Oh hum excuse me Professor, I didn’t hear-”<br/>He laughed: “I know I know, this making is so fascinating it seems to use all our attention! I asked you, Miss y/l/n, if you would mind going outside and collect some dew? We’re coming to an end of the stock and if Mister Nott here carries on like that, he will empty the shelf in a minute. I think the cold night we had and the frisky morning preserved it on the grounds!”<br/>You nodded and got up, but once you had your hand on the doorknob, someone stood up and said: “Can I go with her, Professor?”<br/>You turned and frowned: Sirius Black was in the aisle, waiting. Slughorn blinked and said: “Oh, hum, well… Right. Take another flask, Mister Black.”<br/>He looked puzzled for a while but took back his lesson right when you opened the door and left, not waiting for Sirius.<br/>You heard him run behind you to catch you back and you said: “You don’t have enough with pissing me off like you already did? You have to follow me everywhere, now? I told you I wasn’t spying on you.”<br/>He scoffed: “Oh don’t take this personally, y/l/n, I’m not coming for you. I needed to breathe fresh air.” He cocked an eyebrow. “This potion stinks.” He smirks. “Just like <em>you</em>.”<br/>  “Oh very clever, Black. Borrowed this joke from a first-year?”<br/>  “Hm, no, I really think this potion stinks like your actual smell.”<br/>You rolled your eyes.<br/>  “I don’t think freshly-cut grass stinks, you’re so weird.”<br/>He frowned.<br/>  “What? Freshly cut grass?”<br/>  “Stop this game. The potion we’re making smells like grass.”<br/>  “No it doesn’t.”<br/>  “Yes it does! Tell me what potion we’re preparing, then.”<br/>  “Seriously? I arrived late because some stupid-ass boy sent me in the air in the corridor!”<br/>The rest of the walk to the outside happened in silence and you tightened your robes around you when you got out and crouched to gather dew in your flask. Sirius hummed: “Don’t you think we should go a bit further? People walked here, it’s not… <em>clean</em> dew.”<br/>  “Clean dew? Are you kidding me? And since when do you worry about the quality of ingredients in class?”<br/>He puffed but didn’t respond, gauging you as you filled your flask.<br/>  “So?”<br/>You lifted your eyes.<br/>  “So what?”<br/>  “You come with me?”<br/>You scoffed: “You can go alone, Black, I’m not that stupid Peter-boy you drag everywhere with you.”<br/>You shut your flask and got up, but when you were back on your feet, you saw Sirius was pointing his wand towards you.<br/>  “What the hell are you doing?”<br/>  “Don’t insult my friends, y/l/n, never.”<br/>You laughed in front of his stern look.<br/>  “Oh, playing at the good brave Gryffindor?”<br/>You rolled your eyes and entered back the castle.<br/>  “Hey!”<br/>You heard him hastily fill his flask and run back with you.<br/>  “y/l/n, I have a question.”<br/>You cocked an eyebrow and turned your face to him.<br/>  “I thought you didn’t come for me.”<br/>  “Well, no, but, yes.” He took a breath, as he was about to say something hard. “Can you talk to McGonagall?”<br/>You frowned.<br/>  “What for?”<br/>  “Your detention. With Remus.”<br/>You didn’t answer directly, not seeing his point. Further away, you heard Peeves rummaging in an empty classroom when he added: “Can you tell her Remus didn’t do anything, that it was me and that <em>I</em> should go in detention instead of him?”<br/>You stopped in the middle of the stairs leading to the dungeons, Sirius one step below. He turned back to you, the flames of the torches dancing on his face. He added, tending his neck towards you as he passed a black lock behind his ear: “Please.”<br/>You chuckled; he was nearly… <em>good-looking</em> when he wasn’t vehement and spitting puns at you.<br/>  “You’re lucky your cousin is a friend, Black.”<br/>You went down and walked passed him as he laughed: “My cousin is the only member of my family I accept to be associated to.”<br/>Your hand was on the doorknob of the classroom when he caught you back and went next to you, putting a hand on the door.<br/>  “So, you’ll do it?”<br/>  “I will talk to McGonagall, Black. <em>Talk</em>. I swear to you, I’m really starting to wonder what the hell you were doing near that tree.”<br/>You slightly pulled the knob, but Sirius didn’t move, his weight still preventing you from opening. Slughorn’s muffled vice reached for your ears, along with the bubbling of potions.<br/>Both looked at each other for a disconcerting while, and you cleared your throat at some point, tearing your eyes from his.<br/>  “Black. Let me open the door.”<br/>You sighed; he really couldn’t miss an occasion to piss you off.<br/>  “Oh, yeah. Right.”<br/>He moved back, shaking his head, and you finally opened the door and went back to your place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passed and in the blink of an eye, you were sitting in the Great Hall in the evening, twenty minutes away from your detention.<br/>Earlier that day, you had done what you promised to Sirius, and went to talk to McGonagall when you spotted her in a corridor. She had her hand on the doorknob of her classroom when you had called her and she had laid her piercing eyes on you.<br/>  “Can I ask you something? About tonight’s detention.”<br/>She squinted.<br/>  “Yesterday, it was James and I who practised magic in the corridor. Not Remus.” You were playing with your hands, kind of unease under her look. “I was wondering if… to be fairer…”<br/>  “Are you implying I’m not <em>fair</em>, Miss y/l/n?”<br/>You swallowed hard.<br/>  “N-no Professor, it’s just- Remus didn’t do anything so I was wondering it wouldn’t be… more… <em>normal</em> if James did the detention with me?”<br/>She paused a second, gauging you.<br/>  “I surprised you and Mister Remus Lupin wands out in the corridor, Miss y/l/n, and reprimanded you after that. Don’t try to incriminate Mister Potter when no needed, he’s already good at that without any help.”<br/>Then she had entered her classroom, leaving you alone, sighing.<br/>  “Hey y/n, did you hear me?”<br/>You turned your face to Andromeda.<br/>  “Hmm?”<br/>She hummed.<br/>  “I was saying, my sister. You know what? She is dating a guy. An <em>older </em>guy.” She chuckled. “You should have seen the look my mother gave her when she told her… Mind you, she changed when Narcissa told her he was rich, and that he was an ancient Slytherin Prefect.”<br/>  “About Prefect, detention is calling me.” You checked your watch. “See you.”<br/>  “Good luck!”<br/>You left the Great Hall dragging feet and watched students leaving to their Common Room as you went up the huge marble staircase.<br/>McGonagall was already there, in the, you thought, empty Transfiguration classroom.<br/>  “You can sit down, Miss y/l/n. Oh, Mister Lupin. Nearly late.”<br/>  “Sorry, Professor.”<br/>Remus entered after you and sat down on the farthest desk of the room, against the wall, in the mere shadow. McGonagall cleared her throat.<br/>  “Mister Lupin, come nearer, would you? You’re not in the candlelight, you won’t see what you’ll write.”<br/>Curiously, Remus reluctantly got up and went to sit on the first desk the light touched, two rows behind you. The Professor hummed, but didn’t add anything. Quickly, she gave you your lines and soon enough, the only noise in the classroom where the coupled sound of your three quills scratching the parchment. At first, the flames of the candles only were illuminating your paper; but now, the powerful white light of the full moon was reflecting on your ink bottle next to you.<br/>  “Mister Lupin, anything to say?”<br/>You looked above your shoulder; Remus was looking by the window, ink from his still quill dropping on his parchment.<br/>  “Oh hum no, Professor. Sorry.”<br/>Both of you started to write again, but got interrupted some minutes later by a light knocking on the window.<br/>A brown owl was there, its huge eyes fixed on McGonagall, beak against the glass.<br/>She got up, opened the window, unhooked the parchment and read it. She hummed and rolled it back, adjusting back her glasses.<br/>  “Carry on writing, I’ll be back in a minute. Emergency.”<br/>She left the classroom in a movement of the cape and closed back the door.<br/>You had just laid the tip of your quill on your parchment again that a muffled wince made you turn back.<br/>Remus was passing his hand on his forehead, frowning.<br/>  “Head pain?”<br/>He removed it quickly and looked at you, blinking, like he suddenly remembered your presence. The moonlight was making his face look plain white.<br/>  “Oh, hum y-yes.”<br/>You both looked at each other for two seconds, but your attention got attracted by his hand; the one holding his quill was trembling.<br/>You frowned.<br/>  “Are you alright? You know if you’re not feeling well, you can go to the Hospital Wing, I don’t think McGonagall is going to blame you.”<br/>  “Did it work?!”<br/>Both of you looked at the door and you blinked.<br/>Passing his head by the door, Sirius gave the room a circular look before entering.<br/>You opened your mouth, not finding words. He walked towards Remus and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>  “Are you alright?”<br/>Remus jerked his head awkwardly, towards you, but Sirius added: “Has it begun?”<br/>  “What has begun?”<br/>Sirius looked at you, and said, not answering your question at all: “James and Peter are keeping McGonagall busy, but I don’t think it will last long.” He caught Remus below his armpit and literally lifted him, to drag him towards the door under your questions, stayed unanswered as the door closed back.<br/>You stayed in the silence of the classroom, not knowing what to do.<br/>Maybe five minutes later, McGonagall came back, a clear expression of anger on her face, storming towards her desk muttering things under her breath, not noticing you only were left. She sat, took a breath, her gaze stopping on you when she opened her eyes.<br/>  “Where is Mister Lupin?”<br/>You froze a second.<br/>  “H-he wasn’t feeling well, I- I advised him to go to the Hospital Wing.”<br/>You gulped and directly got you were done: she would just have to check if he was in the Hospital Wing to see he wasn’t – or link his sudden disappearance to her certainly mysterious encounter with Peter and James five minutes ago god knows where.<br/>She gauged you a second, but much to your surprise, her features relaxed.<br/>  “Right. You can go Miss y/l/n.”<br/>You got up and gave her what you had written before leaving the classroom. On your way back to the dungeons, you were so in your thoughts you didn’t notice, by the window, sudden movement near the Whomping Willow.<br/>You quickly forgot about your interrogations though, and the next morning Andromeda reminded you of what your focus should be on.<br/>You had barely got out of your dormitory that she got up from the leather couch of your Common Room and ran towards you.<br/>  “y/n, the schedule has been decided! We’re playing the semi-final of the Quidditch Cup in a week! Against Gryffindor, of course.”<br/>You took the paper she had unstuck from the announce board and read it.<br/>  “We finish early today. We must practise after Charms, Captain!”<br/>  “Right, but that’s not why you should forget to put on your clothes, Andromeda. We have class in twenty minutes and you’re still in pyjamas!”<br/>You chuckled as she went back to change and got out of the Common Room to fall on-<br/>  “Sirius?”<br/>Sirius Black got up, scratching his bottom, muttering: “Cold stone… Uncomfortable…”<br/>You frowned, and said: “Hm, Andromeda is coming in a minute…”<br/>  “Oh no, it’s for you I came.”<br/>  “Ow.”<br/>You looked at him expectantly, but he stayed silent.<br/>  “So…?”<br/>  “Oh, hum, yes. I wanted to thank you. For yesterday. For asking McGonagall and covering Remus at night.”<br/>You blinked, a bit surprised.<br/>  “Oh, alright… Wait. How do you know I asked McGonagall to switch?” You laughed. “Were you spying on me, Black?”<br/>He chuckled, mixing ‘Oh no’, ‘Well, I was just… passing’ and ‘I meant-’ and passing his hand through his hair. You puffed, amused, but directly took back your composure by clearing your throat.<br/><em>What was happening to you?</em><br/>You shouldn’t forget you were supposed to hate him.<br/>  “Thanks accepted.”<br/>You started to walk past him and headed upstairs, grinning for yourself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week separating you from the match happened too quickly.<br/>The day before, Ravenclaw had played against Hufflepuff, and been literally destroyed with a score of 200 against 0. In a way, you were very delighted Lockhart had been crushed, but if you won today’s match, the Cup will be hard to get. But before thinking about the finale, you had to win against Gryffindor.</p><p>You had just finished your pep talk and prepared to enter the pitch when Madam Hooch entered.<br/>  “Is there a problem, Professor?”<br/>  “Don’t come out already, the other team is not ready yet. A player is missing.”<br/>You cocked an eyebrow.<br/>Andromeda asked “Who?” and you thought Madam Hooch would answer that it wasn’t your business, but her annoyance took over and she said: “One of their Chaser. Potter.”<br/>You swallowed a gasp and everyone let out pissed sighs as the professor got out.<br/>You discretely nudged at Andromeda.<br/>  “Be right back.”<br/>She asked you where you were going, but you didn’t answer and left the tent, walking fast on the grounds.<br/>It’s not towards the castle that you walked though, but the Whomping Willow.<br/>You squinted, trying to see something, but your gaze got attracted on your left.<br/>The greenhouses were right there, and you saw people inside the third one.<br/>People, and one reddish shadow.<br/>You ran.<br/>James didn’t let you the privilege of surprise though, as he got out, already in Quidditch robes.<br/>  “Potter!”<br/>He lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw you, but he didn’t say anything.<br/>  “Can I know what the hell you’re doing? There’s a match right now, in case you didn’t know.”<br/>He cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip.<br/>  “In case I didn’t know? Why do you think I’m in my robes, y/l/n?”<br/>Despite his bitchy tone, you frowned as you looked at him ramble. Something was wrong when he was talking…<br/>You pointed at his face.<br/>  “What do you have in your mouth?”<br/>He blinked, scoffed, made a movement of the hand and rolled his eyes a bit too exaggerated to be true, but didn’t answer – which was very unusual from him.<br/>You cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “Open it then.”<br/>He shook his head no.<br/>You opened your mouth but noises of pots being shocked together and voices rose inside the greenhouse number three.<br/>James drew a breath by his nose and he looked at it before quickly locking his eyes on you again. You squinted and walked past him towards the door.<br/>  “No!”<br/>Once again, his voice had come out muffled, like he was talking jaw clenched.<br/>Right when you extended your hand to open the door, it opened wide on Sirius and Peter. The black-haired boy smiled widely and opened his arms: “y/n!”<br/>You scoffed as you heard him.<br/>  “Is it a new trend among Gryffindors? Shoving plants in their mouths? Honestly, you’re so stupid.”<br/>You threw a judging look at Peter, right behind him; he too seemed to have something in his mouth, not hiding it as well as his comrades, and the earmuffs he was wearing made him look ridiculous.<br/>You turned back and planted yourself in front of James, pointing a threatening index at him.<br/>  “I don’t know what you’re playing at, Potter, but you better bring your ass to the pit in five minutes, understood?”<br/>You didn’t wait for an answer and stormed back into your tent down the grounds.</p><p>Much to your amazement, not even ten minutes later, both teams in complete rose in the air after you shook hands with Gryffindor’s captain.<br/>You rose higher than the others, glancing around to try to spot the small shining golden ball.<br/>You were up below the grey sky for twenty minutes now and both teams had scored two goals, the tension of the crowd palpable. Strangely, none of Gryffindor’s points had been added by James, who, much to your boredom, was the best scorer in Hogwarts usually and the main reason you hadn’t win the Cup last year.<br/>Mirroring Gryffindor’s seeker, you turned around the stadium, but couldn’t help but look at the match.<br/>  “Chaser McDonald throws the Quaffle, Potter catches it, dodges Rosier, reach for the hoops and… fails the goal!”<br/>Relieved cheers rose from the Slytherin’s stands and protestations from Gryffindor’s.<br/>  “The Quaffle jumps from a Chaser to another… Rosier… Lestrange… Slytherin tries to shoot… Blocked! The ball is thrown back in the game… Potter tries- Well well, Gryffindor’s not in shape today! Slytherin possesses the ball again… Lestrange dodges the Bludger, well done! and flies towards the hoops!”<br/>Everyone held back their breaths, but he missed the goal.<br/>You turned your head to see the Quaffle pass right against James’ fingertips and land right into your team’s Chaser’s arms.<br/>Every Gryffindor in the stands winced and moaned, and every Slytherin cheered.<br/>But you squinted.<br/>Right there, in your sight, the Golden Snitch was flying above the Ravenclaw’s stands.<br/>All at once, you sped up forwards, quickly followed suit by the Gryffindor’s Seeker.<br/>  “Look at that green storm! Did the Slytherin Seeker spot the Golden Snitch?”<br/>You crossed the pitch in five seconds and the gleaming ball was taunting you, continuing to fly – but the distance narrowed.<br/>You were close…<br/>The green stands shouted your name…<br/>  “y/l/n catches the Snitch! Slytherin wins, 170 to 20!”<br/>You flew above your house’s stands with the Golden Snitch tight in your hand before landing on the pitch, your team running toward you.<br/>  “Slytherin is qualified for the Final against Hufflepuff!”<br/>You felt yourself getting lifted in the air, Winickus literally shouting out of excitement.<br/>  “I can’t believe it! The match lasted less than 30 minutes! Bet it’s a record!”<br/>You were brought into your tent and started to change, electricity filling the air. Everyone was rambling at the same time, and you left the tent the first, unnoticed in the general haze.<br/>Gryffindor’s changing room was right there, and a high-pitched voice reached for your ears.<br/>  “What the hell happened to you today? You played like shit! We can say farewell to the Quidditch Cup!” You clearly heard the distinctive sound of a broom thrown on the ground. “Honestly, Potter, we could fill a book with each of your missed occasions! You played like a first-year who mounted a broom for the first time!”<br/>  “Spying on us again?”<br/>You jumped and brought a hand on your heart as you turned to Sirius. He sniffed kind of sadly: “Congratulations.”<br/>  “Oh, don’t say what you don’t think, Black.” He met your eyes. You motioned the castle and said: “I think I’m going to head back.”<br/>  “You’re not waiting for your team?”<br/>You chuckled.<br/>  “Oh, don’t worry, they’ll find me back soon enough.”<br/>You started to walk, but he joined you. Your turn to ask: “You’re not waiting for James?”<br/>He looked a bit uncomfortable.<br/>  “Believe it or not, he’s a pain in the ass when he’s not in a good mood. And something’s telling me he won’t be really happy when he’ll come out of that tent.”<br/>  “I believe you a hundred per cent.”<br/>Weirdly but naturally at the same time, you sat together in the Great Hall at the end of the Slytherin table; it was nearly empty, everyone certainly feasting in the Common Room – and no chance you would sit at Gryffindor’s. A red and yellow-dressed student sitting at the bottom table was an original sight and some people turned back seeing Sirius there, but quickly brought back their attention on food.<br/>You were starving, and swallowed your plate rapidly. Once he was done, Sirius pushed his aside and said on the tone of confidence, bending towards you: “Let me show you something.”<br/>From the inside of his cape, he got a piece of parchment out, folded in four. You frowned.<br/>  “I’m not doing your homework, Black.”<br/>He shrugged, but didn’t say anything. He put the paper between both of you, took his wand and tapped on it with it.<br/>  “<em>I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good</em>.”<br/>Ink suddenly appeared on it, but you got no chance to read the forming words as he unfolded the paper.<br/>  “Look.”<br/>He turned it to you and your jaw dropped.<br/>It was an entire map of the inside of the castle, and when you moved your gaze on it, names appeared. At the bottom, you recognized the plan of the dungeons, and read that Andromeda was going into the dormitory, and that Lestrange was sitting on a table next to Rosier. Around the middle, Dumbledore was walking back and forth in his office, McGonagall just got out of hers, Slughorn just entered the castle…<br/>  “This is… This…”<br/>  “Right? <em>We</em> made it.” He eyed the parchment upside down and pointed at the Gryffindor Common Room.<br/>  “Look, James is walking in a circle and neither Remus nor Peter are with him, meaning he is in a very bad mood.”<br/>You scoffed.<br/>You didn’t manage to detach your eyes off it.<br/>  “Let’s play a game.” He hummed, and pointed at a name in the Ravenclaw Common Room, at the opposite end of the map from Gryffindor’s.<br/>  “Thoughts?”<br/>You cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “Xenophilius Lovegood? I think that each time he and Lockhart meet each other in their Common Room, a black hole is formed.”<br/>He laughed, and you said:<br/>  “My turn.” You squinted, and went for the name of a Head-Girl.<br/>Sirius cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “Ooh, Lily Evans! She is nice. Okay, your-”<br/>  “What, that’s it? ‘<em>She is nice’</em>? She’s in your year, can’t you say anything else? You know her, no?”<br/>  “Well, James fancies her.”<br/>You nearly choked on your gasp.<br/>  “No shit? Is this man actually capable of a soft emotion?”<br/>  “What do you mean?”<br/>  “Well, apart from you, Remus and Peter, he seems to bother everyone who crosses his way. You tell me he fancies Evans; but every time I see them interact, he is insufferable. Does he know pissing people off is not a love language? That being actually kind is not an act of weakness?”<br/>Sirius smiled and put his chin in his palm.<br/>  “You speak well for a Slytherin.”<br/>  “You are far-seeing for a Gryffindor.”<br/>He passed the tip of his tongue on his lips.<br/>Around you, the Great Hall was slowly emptying itself, but you studied his face. You didn’t know if getting to know him better was a good thing for you, in many ways.<br/>  “I’m sure you would appreciate James if you spend time with u- him.”<br/>  “You mean like you and I?”<br/>You acknowledged what just slipped out of your mouth too late and bit your lip. He laughed, and you prayed the heat of your cheeks wasn’t visible.<br/>He opened his mouth to say something, but you looked back at the map.<br/>  “Your turn.”<br/>  “Okay… Oh. <em>Him</em>.”<br/>Sirius pointed at Severus, apparently sitting alone on a couch in your Common Room.<br/>You hummed.<br/>  “Well, he’s the solitary kind, but he seems nice. Well, he never hurt me and he’s very talented, he never refuses to give you the right answers for your homework.”<br/>Sirius blinked.<br/>  “Really?”<br/>  “Yeah. I think it’s more to be done with you quicker than if he had to explain the whole thing, but it’s win-win. Speaking of him, he’s friend with Evans, I think. I already saw them together.”<br/>You lifted your eyes, and saw he wasn’t looking at the map, but at you.<br/>There were only a few people left now, no teacher anymore and house-elves started to arrive to clean everything.<br/>You ripped your eyes from him and suddenly got up.<br/>  “I think I’ll go. My house will probably blame me if I don’t show up to celebrate our victory.”<br/>He got up too, and you added on the tone of the confidence: “And I don’t want too many people to see me hang around a <em>Gryffindor</em>.”<br/>You laughed and walked to the entrance.<br/>  “Let me accompany you.”<br/>  “Afraid I might get lost?”<br/>  “Afraid you catch a cold in the caves.”<br/>You rolled your eyes.<br/>  “<em>Dungeons</em>, Black. Not caves.”<br/>You were turning around a corner towards the stairs when he cleared his throat.<br/>  “You know… I’d really like you to hang around with us, sometimes. I know you think James is a prick, and… well, he really is sometimes, but I’m sure you could get on. You two are hell of players. You already like Remus, I think?”<br/>  “Well, he’s the only one in the band who looks spirited, so…”<br/>He nudged at you and you laughed.<br/>  “Okay, fair. And Peter is really nice too. He’s a really good friend.”<br/>You sighed and stopped; you had reached for the entrance of your Common Room. You let yourself lean against the stone wall and pointed a finger at him.<br/>  “And you? Why should I hang out with you?”<br/>He feigned thinking.<br/>  “Hmm, because I’m handsome, valiant, sexy, reliable… Did I mention I was good-looking?”<br/>You tried hard to not laugh, but a miserable chuckle left your lips.<br/>  “Glad to see you’re not saying otherwise.”<br/>  “Oh shut it, Black.”<br/>You lifted your eyes.<br/>Were you that close to each other five seconds before?<br/>  “To answer seriously to your question, y/n… I would say… I think you didn’t really see us under our best angle.”<br/>  “<em>Us</em>? Or you?”<br/>A glint passed in your eye.<br/>He swallowed.<br/>  “y/n, I’d like to say…”<br/>Hasty steps in the staircase made him scoot back and you straighten. Two first-years ran down the stairs and passed next to Sirius like he wasn’t there, but one of them nudged at his friend when he spotted you, still in your Quidditch robes. The second little boy gaped and three seconds passed where they admired you, planted in front of the entrance.<br/>You chuckled.<br/>  “Want any help?”<br/>The first blinked and the second stuttered: “Hum we forgot the password…”<br/>You made a step and said clearly, towards the stone wall: “<em>Medusa</em>.”<br/>Stones moved and a hole opened on the façade, the boys hopping inside.<br/>  “This was something to witness.”<br/>You winked.<br/>  “Goodnight Black. See you in Potions tomorrow afternoon.”<br/>And you jumped in the opening right before it closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Shit shit shit shit…”<br/>You ran in the corridor, your cloak flying after you. You moved back your sleeve and looked at your watch; ten minutes late.<br/>You jumped from the third step into the hall and went to turn around a corner when you slid on your slopes to not bump into someone.<br/>  “Oh- Excuse me, sir.”<br/>In front of you was a tall man, dark-brown hair, sharp jaw. You could have said he was good-looking if the eyes he laid on you made a shiver cross your body.<br/>He wasn’t in Hogwarts robes, and you didn’t recognize him as a teacher.<br/>He wasn’t moving and intensely stared at you, and you were about to just walk past him when he said: “Is Professor Dumbledore here?”<br/>  “Y-yes. Certainly in his office.”<br/>You frowned and this time really left the stranger there, running to the Dungeons. It’s out of breath that you knocked and pushed the door open.<br/>  “Sorry for being late, Professor.”<br/>Slughorn gave you a slight reprobative look, and carried on his lesson.<br/>You walked down the aisle, but suddenly felt a hand grab you and pull you sat on a chair.<br/>  “Hi there.”<br/>You rolled your eyes under his grin, and bit your lip to repress your smile.<br/><em>Not gonna give him this satisfaction, hum?<br/></em>The hour of Potions quickly passed, but you didn’t have the time to get up as Slughorn called you:<br/>  “Miss y/l/n, can I talk to you, please?”<br/>You threw Sirius a curious look and nodded, kind of surprised, but not worried – you didn’t do anything wrong.<br/>Everyone left the classroom and you went counter-current to meet Slughorn at the front of the class.<br/>  “Sir?”<br/>He looked at you and sighed, a glint of disappointment in his eyes and you frowned.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n, I’m very disappointed.” He closed his eyes. “You are one of the best students in my class with Miss Evans and Mister Snape.” You just stared at him, not having a clue of what was going on, but your guts twitched weirdly inside you. “I thought you knew the value of ingredients more than that.”<br/>You swallowed.<br/>  “Professor, I’m afraid I don’t get-”<br/>  “A Death’s-Head Hawk Moth is a very precious and rare product, Miss y/l/n. I don’t want to know why nor what for you took the three remaining ones, but I hope you used it properly.”<br/>  “Sir, I…”<br/>He made a movement of the hands to stop you.<br/>  “Miss, people saw you.”<br/>You looked at him, breath caught in your throat. You managed to say: “C-can I know who?”<br/>He gauged you, like he was thinking if it was good to tell you.<br/>  “I won’t tell you, Miss y/l/n, but they were kind enough to not say it out loud and keep it private, so did I, taking you apart after class.” He hummed and put his hands in his pockets. “Go outside, Miss y/l/n, and enjoy the good weather while it lasts – it will apparently change next week.”<br/>Without a word, you turned back and left the dungeons.<br/>You weren’t feeling well.<br/>Slughorn was disappointed in you for bad reasons, and you had a strange feeling about who denounced you unfairly.<br/>The corridors were empty – and the grounds full of people taking sunbaths or chilling under the trees. You needed to make something clear and eyed the fields; you didn’t need long to know where to go.<br/>A crowd had formed further away, near the lake. A good twenty people were in a circle and you started to walk fast towards them.<br/>  “Leave him alone!”<br/>  “One condition; go out with me. Go out with me, Evans, and I’ll leave <em>Snivellus</em> alone. So?”<br/>Your heart started to beat faster as you approached and loud voices reached for your ears.<br/>  “I would never go out with you, Potter, even if I only had the choice between you and the giant squid.”<br/>  “Fine then… Shit! HEY! <em>Levicorpus</em>!”<br/>You elbowed to reach for the first row and eyed the scene.<br/>Three people were standing, and one <em>floating</em>.<br/>James was holding his cheek, apparently bleeding, but a nasty grin horribly cut his face as he sent Severus in the hair by the ankle like he had done for you weeks ago. Behind him, Sirius was laughing, holding his stomach.<br/>  “Stop it!”<br/>You stepped inside the circle, and Sirius stopped laughing as he saw you. You shot him and James with your gaze, what made him swallow, but James smiled even more wildly.<br/>  “Oh look, Snivellus, some of your fellow snakes comes to the rescue.”<br/>You threw Severus a worried look as he was still debating in the air.<br/>  “Listen to her, James!”<br/>The other Gryffindor, that you recognized as the Prefect, threatened James with her wand and went next to you.<br/>  “Okay, fine.”<br/>In a movement of the wrist, James made Severus fall on the ground like a potato bag, and the girl went to help him up, but James imperceptibly moved his hand again.<br/>  “<em>Petrifi</em>-”<br/>  “<em>Expelliarmus</em>!”<br/>Your spell was so strong his wand flew in the lake and he stumbled on Sirius. He spat out, glasses askew and cheeks reddening: “You’re lucky Evans and y/l/n were there, Snivellus!”<br/>  “I don’t need the help of a little, filthy Mudblood like her!”<br/>Everyone hushed and a weird wave passed through all of you.<br/>Evans let go of Severus, who quickly got up by himself and looked around.<br/>His gaze stopped on Evans, and he opened his mouth, but she violently turned her face to the side, closing all dialogue.<br/>Out of nowhere, Severus picked up his wand that was still on the grass and ran away towards the castle, splitting the circle of shocked students.<br/>  “y/n…”<br/>Sirius made a step towards you, but you turned back and ran after Severus.<br/>  “Severus! <em>Severus</em>!”<br/>He didn’t turn back, and both of you carried on running, you narrowing the distance to him, but not managing to catch him back. His steps resounded in the empty corridors now, yours too, then in the stairs, then down the dungeons…<br/>He had to stop to say the password, what gave you time ; and you finally grabbed his cloak in the middle of the empty Common Room.<br/>He turned to you, but none of you said anything directly, catching back your breaths.<br/>  “Are you serious, Severus? Mudblood?”<br/>He turned his face to the side and put a hand on his side.<br/>  “I was angry!”<br/>  “She didn’t do anything to you! Next time send Potter in the lake, do not insult someone who wants to help you! You should apologize.”<br/>He muttered something looking like ‘If she accepts to hear me’ under his breath. You went to turn around to sit further, but he called you back.<br/>  “You shouldn’t hang out with them.”<br/>You turned back.<br/>  “I don’t hang out with them. Potter is insufferable. You think I would have disarmed him or went in detention because of him if we were friends?”<br/>  “I’m not talking about Potter.”<br/>  “Lupin is nice. He’s a Prefect with Evans, you should know it, no?”<br/>You saw his Adam apple bobble in his throat, and he quickly said: “I’m not talking about Lupin either!” He gauged you. “I see how you look at Black, and how he looks at you.”<br/>Mix feelings and embarrassment crossed you and you felt your cheeks heat, added to the colouration of your run.<br/>  “I know him because he is Andromeda’s cousin, that’s all. And it’s none of your business!”<br/>You definitely turned back, but stopped in your tracks once again when he said: “It was him, y/n.”<br/>You turned again.<br/>  “What, him?”<br/>  “Black! It was Black who told Slughorn you stole the moths in the cupboard.”<br/>You blinked, your guts dropping.<br/>  “H-how…”<br/>He chuckled humourlessly.<br/>  “The perks of no one noticing you, I guess. I’m always the first to enter the classroom, but today in Potions, the four of them were already there. There were discussing heavily, low – but I won’t complain, for once they didn’t bully me.” He made a pause and took a breath. “At some point, Slughorn arrived and they stopped. Lupin looked mad at the others, he opened a book and dove in it. Anyway, Slughorn went to take something on the shelf, and he squealed. Apparently, the three last pieces of Death’s-Head Hawk Moths weren’t there anymore. He asked them if they knew anything about it. Next thing I knew, I clearly heard Black say your name.”<br/>  “It can’t be.”<br/>He chuckled.<br/>  “Chose who you want to trust, y/l/n.”<br/>You gauged him. The last events cut your words, and he hummed.<br/>  “I’m going to follow your advice and apologize to Lil- Evans, y/l/n, but you should follow mine too.”<br/>He turned around and left to the boys’ dormitories, leaving you alone – but not for a while. People started to come back to put their stuff in their dorms before going to the Great Hall for supper.<br/>You didn’t meet any of <em>them</em> on your way to eat and sat back to the room.<br/>Andromeda, face to you, served you and chuckled loudly.<br/>  “Oh I didn’t tell you, you know what I saw this morning? My sister open-mouthly kissing Lestrange in a corner. I nearly vomited my breakfast, I swear to you. I will never be able to look at him during a Quidditch match again.”<br/>You chuckled.<br/>  “A rich, ancient Prefect, a Quidditch player… Your mother should be proud. And you dear Andromeda, who are you going to pick?”<br/>She laughed and proudly said: “A muggle.”<br/>Both of you exploded, but it was short-lived; as soon as she said “Oh hello, cousin.” you stopped.<br/>  “Hi Andromeda. Hum, y/n, can I talk to you.”<br/>You didn’t move, and Andromeda gave you a questioning look.<br/>He carried on, even in front of your lack of response:<br/>  “For earlier, I-”<br/>  “Don’t. Your words have less depth than Lockhart’s personality, Sirius. Spare oxygen.”<br/>  “Please let me-”<br/>  “No!”<br/>You had gotten up so hard you had bumped into the table, making the cutlery tingle. People next to you at the Slytherin table stopped talking and the nearest Ravenclaw turned around, intrigued.<br/>  “I thought what you told me yesterday was… Never mind.”<br/>  “No y/n, please…”<br/>  “Look at you, acting like a shit all day and then putting on your cape at night like a superhero!” You pointed an accusing finger on his red and yellow tie. “<em>Bravery</em>? Oh yes, it’s very brave to bully a student Sirius, truly. And guess what? You even had the <em>chivalry </em>to do it in front of an entire public!”<br/>Two tables further, Evans had gotten up and Remus was looking at you, worry on his face. “<em>Daring</em>? If openly lying to a Professor is considered daring, Sirius, then congratulation, you fill the conditions. <em>Nerve</em>?” You made a step towards him. “Nerve to disappoint me. Never talk to me again.”<br/>You walked past him, elbowing him in the process and walked towards the exit. Everyone turned on your passage, but your eyes were fixed on the doors.<br/>  “y/n, wait!”<br/>You felt him grab your arm, and you turned violently.<br/>  “Leave me alone!”<br/>  “Listen to me!”<br/>  “NO!”<br/>He let go of you and jumped back as you nearly yelled.<br/>You took a breath.<br/>  “Sirius, I admire your sense of determination. Really. What you’re doing for Remus, and all. He’s lucky to have you. Being a werewolf is the opposite of easy.” His eyes widened. “What? Thought I didn’t get it? Mind you, you’ve spent years underestimating me. And you need a big dose of courage to initiate an Animagus Transfiguration.”<br/>His eyes roamed your face, his expression between awe, surprise and worry.<br/>  “H-how…”<br/>  “Dew that had not seen sunlight or been touched by human feet… Keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth… Chrysalis of a Death’s-Head Hawk Moth… Predicable, Black.”<br/>He shook his head.<br/>  “Let me explain you…”<br/>  “I think you got plenty of time. I don’t know why I… Anyway. Goodnight.<br/>You turned back, your steps only resounded in the corridor and died in the staircase leading towards the dungeons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “He’s left, you can come out.”<br/>Andromeda jerked her head towards the entrance of your Common Room, and you got out with her. Since a bit more than a week, Sirius had decided to camp in front of your dungeon, ready to talk – but you didn’t want to address a single word to him. The only way you had found to efficiently avoid him was to send Andromeda as a sentinel. This little game made everyone chuckle, finding it rather amusing – and made some cock an eyebrow, like Severus who sniffed disdainfully above his book at the scene.<br/>  “Certainly already in the stands.”<br/>You hummed.<br/>The corridors were empty, such as the grounds. The layer of clouds was thick – no sunrays heated the atmosphere.<br/>You couldn’t help but throw a look at the Whomping Willow and shook your head.<br/>  “Tell me y/n, which Black is filling your thoughts right now?”<br/>You rolled your eyes and huffed.<br/>The whole team was already in the tent, and after the famous pep talk, you all got out.<br/>You shook the Hufflepuff Captain’s hand and the fourteen of you took off.<br/>The sky was slowly taking a threatening dark grey colour, and the wind was blowing in every way, making your eyes wet and worsening your visibility. Hufflepuff players further on the pitch looked like six canaries and Slytherins just slightly darker than the grass below.<br/>  “Slytherin Beater Black hits Hufflepuff Chaser Price right on the elbow! Ball is lost… Les- No, Hufflepuff Chaser Smith catches the ball even if Slytherin Chaser Lestrange was right next to it!”<br/>Disappointed shouts rose from your stands and hopeful ones from the Hufflepuff’s.<br/>  “Hufflepuff gets closer to the hoops… Shoot- Slytherin Keeper Winickus blocks the ball!”<br/>You let out a breath.<br/>  “Hufflepuff Chaser Macavoy passes right next to a Bludger sent by Slytherin Beater Zabini! He carries on ahead… Throws the ball to Price but Slytherin Chaser Carrow receives the Quaffle! Looks like he doesn’t really know what to do with it…”<br/>Laughs rose from different parts of the stands and your hands tightened around the neck of your broom. You tried to keep your focus on your surroundings, but it was hard not throwing looks to the game.<br/>  “Slytherin Chaser Carrow throws the ball to Slytherin Chaser Lestrange… He approaches the hoops… And- Throws it! Too far! Hufflepuff Chaser Fleet catches it…”<br/>It was too much; you bent over.<br/>What the hell was happening to them? Carrow wasn’t a good player, that was known – but Lestrange and Rosier? Winickus managed to throw back the Quaffle, but the three Hufflepuff Chasers were close and as neither Lestrange, Carrow or Rosier were defending anything, and as good the Slytherin Keeper was, he had two arms only.<br/>  “Hufflepuff scores! 10 to 0!”<br/>The yellow supporters’ shouts broke the atmosphere as the first raindrops started to fall.<br/>You dove back.<br/>  “Lestrange! Rosier! By Merlin, what the hell are you doing?” Lestrange suddenly turned towards you and threw you a look, like <em>you</em> were interrupting him. You motioned Rosier to go further, closer to the Hufflepuff hoops. “If none of you scores within the next ten minutes, you’re fired!”<br/>Andromeda threw you a worried look as you took back altitude – but your mind wasn’t really focusing on the Golden Snitch, as it should.<br/>You noticed you were flying above the Gryffindor stands and risked a look above… but looked away as soon as your gaze met Sirius’.<br/>  “Hufflepuff Chaser Price sped across the pit… Passes the ball to Hufflepuff Chaser Macavoy… Price again- Hufflepuff scores again! 20 to 0!”<br/>Your frustrated scream got swallowed into the celebrations.<br/>You couldn’t help but notice Lestrange and Rosier were constantly looking towards a particular spot further on the grounds, near the gates. You looked at the fence, but couldn’t see anything, plus, the rain was getting thicker.<br/>You furiously glanced around, but your eyes widened all at once; the Golden Snitch was there, across the stadium.<br/>You lost no time to dive, literally crossing the pit. What was the point in avoiding players? Every Hufflepuff Chaser was gathered near Winickus, Andromeda and Zabini trying to distract them the best they could – and you couldn’t care less to knock one of your Chasers off at this point.<br/>  “Slytherin Seeker, Captain y/l/n seems to have spotted the Snitch! Hufflepuff Seeker Bones flies closer to her… Further on the pitch, Hufflepuff Chaser Pri-”<br/>But the comment was interrupted as a loud bang resounded. You directly stopped, Bones braking right on time to not bump into you.<br/>  “What was that?”<br/>You instinctively turned your head, and saw movements further on the grounds.<br/>A silence fell on the stands like a Tongue-Tying Curse, but it was quickly replaced by alerted voices, and Madam Hooch whistled.<br/>  “Everyone back! NOW!”<br/>You didn’t really get what it meant and flew back into the tent after throwing Price a last look, meeting who was already there.<br/>  “y/n, what happened?”<br/>Andromeda threw you a look, but you were as lost.<br/>  “I- I don’t know, I think something happened near the gates…” You glanced around. “Where is Lestrange?” Winickus, Andromeda and Zabini were there at your side, and Carrow was in the middle of the tent, looking lost – as usual. You looked at Rosier, who just came in, but didn’t have the time to ask for more as Madam Hooch stormed inside, looking alert.<br/>  “Everyone in the castle! Right now!”<br/>A loud thunder resounded as you got out, mixing with the Hufflepuff team and the supporters coming from the stands.<br/>It was a real mess: everyone was hastily walking towards the castle, talking loud and throwing looks everywhere – but no one knew what was going on.<br/>You glanced towards the grounds and squinted. You nudged at Andromeda.<br/>  “Look!”<br/>Someone was running perpendicularly to the crowd, fighting to make his way, the green tail of his outfit brushing the grass.<br/>  “Hey, Lestrange!”<br/>You elbowed people and shouted again. He glanced above his shoulder and moved a wet lock from his forehead, before carrying on.<br/>  “RODOLPHUS!”<br/>This time, he turned back… but got his wand out and pointed it at you.<br/>  “Don’t approach, y/n!”<br/>You rose your hands; you never took your wand with you during a match.<br/>  “Where are you going?”<br/>  “None of your business.”<br/>You looked at him. In the background, you saw two people getting out by the gates, but was too far to recognize anyone.<br/>  “What did you do?”<br/>  “Why?”<br/>  “I saw you look at the gates during the whole match! What’s happening?”<br/>He swallowed, kind of caught off guard, but took back his composure.<br/>  “Something bigger than you could imagine. I can’t tell you. Or…” He eyed you and something passed in his eyes.  “Come with us.”<br/>  “What? Where? And who is ‘us’?”<br/>He imperceptibly shook his head, like to make his sudden thought go away, and too quickly for you to react before, shouted:<br/>  “<em>Stu</em>- Stu… What the- AW!”<br/>Rodolphus suddenly started to violently palm his torso, madly jumping, like invisible insects were biting him.<br/>You took the opportunity to turn back and started to run.<br/>  “Y/N COME BACK! Sh- <em>Impedimenta</em>!”<br/>The spell was perfectly aimed at you, but didn’t touch your back; something else hit you plainly before the spell could. You got pushed on the wet grounds in a splashing noise and winced as you fell. Suddenly, you felt something soft and humid, like a brush, on your jaw, then grabbing your collar… to literally drag you away forcefully. The grass was squinting under your weight. You saw Rodolphus still trying to get rid of something – he apparently managed to, took back his wand, but turned back and ran away, disappearing out of the gates.<br/>You tried to catch tufts of grass to stop whatever was happening to you, but it was too powerful. You squirmed and extended your neck – you repressed a gap.<br/>It was a damn black dog bringing you back to the castle like it would bring back the newspaper to its owner.<br/>You debated yourself but the dog let go of you as you were reaching for the façade near the greenhouses. You weren’t sheltered whatsoever, the rain literally soaking you at this point. You stumbled on your back and sat, unnecessarily wiping your eyes with your wet sleeve. When you opened your eyes again, you repressed another gasp as you saw Sirius bent above you, his black hair clamped on his face.<br/>  “What the-”<br/>  “Are you alright?”<br/>  “Did it work?”<br/>You jumped as Peter literally materialized himself at your other side. Sirius laughed and said: “That was brilliant!”<br/>Peter hummed, but then winced, moving a blond lock from his forehead.<br/>  “Lestrange tastes awful. Hope to never do that again.”<br/>  “Could anyone tell me what the hell is going on?!”<br/>Both looked back at you.<br/>Sirius scoffed: “Well, I think you know more than us. We were leaving the stands with everyone when I saw you talk to Lestrange. Next thing I know he was threatening you.”<br/>You eyed him during a long second before stumbling to get up, mud making you slip on the ground and your damp clothes sticking your skin impeding you. Sirius went to help you but you slapped his hand.<br/>  “Don’t touch me! Let me remind you I’m supposed to be mad at you!”<br/>He chuckled, but you threw him a deadly stare.<br/>You turned around, the two others following you.<br/>Your clothes dripped onto the floor of the Entrance Hall and your steps made disgusting sploshing noises.<br/>  “y/n, wait!”<br/>You stopped, but it wasn’t to wait for Sirius. In front of you, McGonagall was just coming out of the Great Hall – and she looked furious.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n! Mister Black! Mister Pettigrew!”<br/>She took inspiration, and said in one trait:<br/>  “<em>Can-I-know-where-you-were-while-this-school-is-in-crisis-and-every-student-is-supposed-to-be-inside</em>?”<br/>Sirius made a step.<br/>  “Professor, Lestrange was running away and y/n tried to hold him back, but he threatened her. Peter and I took her away as he cast several spells on her.”<br/>She squinted as she looked at you, and after seconds, her features relaxed.<br/>  “Fine.” She frowned nonetheless and added: “You tell me Mister Lestrange left?”<br/>The three of you nodded and she slightly lowered her gaze, thinking.<br/>  “In your Common Room, all of you.”<br/>You started to walk past her, but she called you back. You turned.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n, Mister Lestrange was a Prefect, am I right?”<br/>You nodded.<br/>  “Head-Boy, Professor. He was in my year-”<br/>  “Well, you are, now. I know I’m not your head of house and that it is Professor Slughorn’s responsibility, but I doubt he would be against this decision, and no time to dwell on elaboration. Go, change and met the rest in the Great Hall.” She quickly nodded, and motioned you to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stormed into the Great Hall ten minutes later, dry.<br/>Precipitated murmurs vibrated in the room.<br/>You crossed Sirius’ gaze for a split second, but a sudden shout in a well-known voice made you turn your head.<br/>  “<em>You knew it</em>! Admit it, you knew it!”<br/>You precipitated yourself to the Slytherin table; Andromeda was holding her sister by the collar, tears running down her face. You caught her by the arm.<br/>  “Andro-”<br/>  “I want you to tell me, Narcissa! I want to hear it from you!”<br/>Two blond locks were crossing her face, but she was looking away, not saying anything.<br/>  “Andromeda, let go of her! Now!”<br/>She let go of her sister and fell sat on a chair, face in her hands. You went next to her, but got no chance asking her what was going on.<br/>  “Silence.”<br/>Dumbledore had spoken in a low, calm voice, but everyone shut it and looked at him.<br/>He glanced around the Hall.<br/>  “Earlier today, during the Quidditch final, four students escaped this school, and we have good reasons to think it wasn’t for good. Those students were Mister Lestrange, Mister Lee and Mrs Black from Slytherin, and Mister Green from Ravenclaw.”<br/>A wave of murmurs rose, and Andromeda let out a sniff at your side.<br/>  “For the moment, I can only advise you to stay close to each other and not forget what is good to do.”<br/>He made a movement of the hands and the plates filled themselves, but some seconds passed before people started to talk again and touch the food. The director’s speech had been short, unusually short; and a weird feeling filled your belly.<br/>  “I’m sure it was him.”<br/>You turned your face.<br/>  “What?”<br/>Andromeda clenched her fists: “It was him! Lestrange, he tricked her. That’s the only option.”<br/>You eyed your friend with worry, but decided against telling her Bellatrix didn’t really need influence to make bad decisions. You opened your mouth to say something reassuring, but something attracted your attention in the corner of your eye and you turned your face.<br/>Slughorn stopped at your level, a hand clutched on the front of his cape, this other closed on his belly – and a worried expression painted on his face.<br/>A second passed before he seemed to remember why he was there and presented you his closed hand after clearing his throat.<br/>  “Miss y/l/n…”<br/>He opened his hand. In his huge palm was laying a silver badge, the flames of the torches making the P gleam. “This goes to you. And… sorry for the other day. I was falsely accusing you. My apologies.”<br/>You didn’t say anything, eyes fixed on the badge, nothing in mind.</p><p>-</p><p>The following week was really strange.<br/>The castle was drowned in a weird atmosphere; rumours went on after the escape of the four students, and everyone wanted to have an opinion and a theory of the why – but what to say?<br/>They had escaped the castle.<br/>  “And what? It’s certainly not the first time students escape the school… and certainly not a week before the exams!” a Ravenclaw fifth-year had said once during lunch. The bunch of students around her had nodded and exchanged hasted commentaries, spotting the fact that they all were in their N.E.W.T’s year, <em>how bizarre</em>.<br/>But only a few were trying to rationalize what had happened; everyone, deep inside, was persuaded something was hiding behind this.<br/>The discussions calmed quickly though, first because gossips tire quickly, and secondly because the exams took place the week after. The haze of the escape let place to the haze of the stress, and quickly no remaining of what had happened were visible; no need to install a curfew, everyone was early in their Common Room to dive in their books; no need, to his dismay, for Filch to wander on the Grounds in the evening to send back people inside; despite the heat of the end of June, rain didn’t seem to be willing to let place to the usual blue sky and bright sun of this period of the year.<br/>  “Ready?”<br/>You jumped, suddenly brought back to reality by Sirius stopping at your side in the corridor. He chuckled: “Lost in your thought?”<br/>  “No… Just revising Charms.”<br/>You rose your eyes to look at him, but your gaze got caught further. You frowned; you were all in line, waiting outside Flitwick’s class for your last exam, but a bit behind the group, you saw James and Lilly; he was hand half raised, like hesitating to put it on her shoulder, looking worried; and she was arms crossed, looking away, head slightly bent in a way her hair hid nearly completely her face.<br/>You jerked your head towards them.<br/>  “What happened?”<br/>Sirius bit his lip and looked right and left.<br/>No one was paying attention to you; everyone was either repeating in last minute with their friends, already concentrating, head deep in their book – like Remus – or lurking above their friend’s shoulder – like Peter.<br/>  “Well… It happened yesterday evening. Some of us were still studying in the Common Room, when a sixth-year came back from the library and went to Lilly. We didn’t hear what he told her, but she got out in the corridor and hurled back ten minutes later to collapse in the couch. Man… She started to cry. Caught me off guard, I didn’t know she could.”<br/>You huffed shamefully and pressed him to carry on.<br/>  “She was so bad she actually told us what happened.” He paused. “It was Sni- Severus.”<br/>You raised eyebrows.<br/>  “What for?”<br/>  “Lilly saw him perform dark magic near the greenhouses two days ago.”<br/>  “<em>WHAT</em>?”<br/>  “Shh!”<br/>You apologized to the repressing gaze a guy threw you and turned back to Sirius, who carried on: “He came to explain himself, but Lilly wouldn’t hear anything. She suspects… He…”<br/>He looked unease, which was kind of unusual when it came to criticizing Severus. “She suspects he’s got something to do with what happened last week.”<br/>You opened your mouth to say you don’t know what, but the door opened in a creaking noise.<br/>  “y/l/n y/n?”<br/>You threw Sirius a look before entering the class, and saw his lips say “<em>Good luck</em>.” right before the door closed…<br/>But it never did.<br/>Your movement stopped right when a loud <em>Bang</em>! resounded below your feet.<br/>Throwing Flitwick a look was your first reflex, but he didn’t do anything. Not that he would have had the time to do anything before a second explosion, louder, could be heard, followed by screams that made all hairs on your body rise.<br/>  “All in your Common Room! Quickly!”<br/>Flitwick hadn’t finished that you stormed out in the corridor and bumped into Sirius, about to enter the room.<br/>  “What hap-”<br/>  “I don’t know!”<br/>Flitwick came outside and said the loudest he could: “Everyone in their Common-” <em>BANG</em>! “-Room!”<br/>No one needed to be told twice to start to move; but no one escaped the corridor in the same direction, everyone going wild and starting to talk vividly.<br/>  “y/n, where are you going?!”<br/>You heard Remus’ voice behind you who added: “The dungeons are not-”<br/>But you didn’t answer and carried on towards the huge stairs leading in the Entrance Hall, right towards the mess.<br/>You were about to hop on the floor of the Hall when a blowing made you fall on your ass in the stairs.<br/>  “<em>Ava</em>-”<br/>  “<em>Stupefy</em>!”<br/>Red and green sparks were spitting in every direction like fireworks of bad omen.<br/>People you didn’t know – or didn’t recognize, as they were wearing hoods – were advancing in the Main Hall; with difficulties, as teachers were fighting them in the smoke of broken stone.<br/>You wanted to get up, but a hand caught your collar and dragged you further upstairs, behind the balustrade.<br/>  “Hey!”<br/>  “What are you doing?!”<br/>Sirius threw you a look, and you gave him back an offended one; was he trying to-<br/>  “Professor Flitwick asked us to go in our Common Room!”<br/>You chuckled at Remus’ remark, but all answer was swallowed by a loud bang.<br/>James, Lily and Peter came down to meet you when you got up.<br/>  “Hogwarts is being attacked, Rem-”<br/>  “I know that-”<br/>  “Then why aren’t you fighting back?”<br/>He blinked and looked at you, puzzled. You were about to say something else when a black shadow ran down the stairs. It’s not the person in fact that made you stop, but Lily’s cry: “<em>Severus</em>!”<br/>Her turn to try to run downstairs, and she succeeded – nearly stepping on your still sitting form – after James failed to catch her back.<br/>You got up to see her vanish outside, and jumped on her tracks.<br/>Your heard swearing in your back and once outside on the empty grounds, heard the others were following you.<br/>  “Severus!”<br/>  “Lily!”<br/>  “y/n!”<br/>The rain had stopped for the first time in days, but the grass was still damp and sliding, making it hard to run fast. The sky was deep grey, the same colour as your uniforms; but the hot air was there to remind you you were in the end of June.<br/>You passed the gates, Lily and Severus already close to the entry of the Forest – speaking in a heated kind of way. You were still far to hear anything though; but your reflex was fast when you saw Severus get his wand out<br/>“<em>Expel-</em>”<br/>“<em>Protego</em>!”<br/>He had been fast too.<br/>You heard James scream: “<em>He’s going to hurt her</em>!”<br/>You were about to prevent anyone to make a mistake when you felt someone grab your arm. Sirius had caught you, and your eyes fell on Remus’ hand clutching at him. What happened next occurred fast: Lily’s body got attracted towards you in a second, James catching her – and Peter with the other hand.<br/>You opened your mouth, but all at once the landscape tilted and your six bodies vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter entered the kitchen with envelopes and an unfolded parchment in his hands.<br/>  “We’ve got our N.E.W.Ts results!” He gave you all yours. “I have only one, in Transfiguration, with <em>Acceptable</em> notes in the other subjects.”<br/>The day before, the six of you had landed in a scrum on the cold tiles of a kitchen in a huff. Sirius had sat up and looked around.<br/>  “James, did you bring us to your parents’ house?”<br/>James got up and helped Lily to her feet.<br/>  “It’s the first place I thought about. We should be safe here; my parents drew protection spells around the building.”<br/>You got up and looked around too. The evening was falling, and no light was switched on in the living room you could see from where you were – no sign of life in the big house.<br/>  “Where are they?”<br/>James shrugged.<br/>  “Probably fighting You-Know-Who.”<br/>A silence fell, only troubled by Peter dragging a chair to sit and Lily sighing tiredly.<br/>  “What are we going to do? My whole family are Muggles. I don’t want to put them in danger, but Hogwarts cannot welcome us-”<br/>  “There is no way you’re leaving the house!” James blinked, kind of surprised of his quick answer, but quickly nodded. “You stay here. With-”<br/>James got interrupted as Lily literally jumped in his arms, holding him tight. You shared an awkward look with Sirius and cleared your throat.<br/>  “I’m going to…”<br/>  “Yes, I’m coming with you.”<br/>And that’s how you explored James’ house before collapsing on a couch like you hadn’t slept for days. The night had been short though, as the lot of you woke up before the sun had fully lit the sky.<br/>Tearing noises were now filling the room, and you looked at the piece of parchment, Sirius looking above your shoulder. He whistled.<br/>  “Four N.E.W.Ts! Not bad. Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Charms…”<br/>You turned your head.<br/>  “And you?”<br/>  “One in DADA and Care for Magical Creature.” He looked at the other side, above James’ shoulder. “Like James.”<br/>  “Of course like James. You do everything like him.”<br/>Remus let himself fall on his chair, letting a sigh out.<br/>  “Five.”<br/>The four of you said in the same voice: “Five?!”<br/>  “Me too!”<br/>Lily, who hadn’t talked since opening her paper, moved it in the air.<br/>You opened wide eyes.<br/>  “Congrats guys.”<br/>She hummed: “Apparently, we’re only four to have had five N.E.W.Ts in our year.” She read the bottom of her letter. “<em>Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Lily Evans and Alice Fortescue, due to getting the best results of their year, receive the Merit Award.</em>”<br/>James sneered: “Merit Award? Very necessary in those times.”<br/>You puffed: “Thank you for your optimism, James.”<br/>  “Hey y/n, what’s there?”<br/>Sirius was pointing at the bottom of your paper, and you looked at it. After the result, something was written in different ink colour, that you hadn’t seen.<br/>  “It’s a note from Dumbledore. He asks me to come and see him in Hogwarts before the end of August. What does that mean?”<br/>You all looked at each other, raising shoulders.<br/>James grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and filled glasses.<br/>Lily puffed: “Butterbeer? In the morning?”<br/>  “Shh. Let’s raise our glass to us, and to the end of our school life. Let’s never talk about it again!”<br/>  “James?”<br/>Mrs Potter, who had come home during the night, appeared in the doorframe, an anxious look on her face.<br/>  “James, there is a man here for you all.”<br/>A silence fell, and a man appeared behind James’ mother.<br/>You all repressed a gasp.<br/>He was huge, dishevelled, and dressed out of shabby clothes. He was leaning against a cane, but didn’t give any sign of weakness.<br/>His fake eye, light blue, stopped on you all before he said in a low voice.<br/>  “My name is Alastor Moody, I’m an Auror. I know you never heard of me, but I saw you fight last week in Hogwarts and I’m here to talk to you about something called the Order of the Phoenix.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interval</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear y/n,<br/>How are you? We received your letter and of course, we’ll be there in a week for the monthly meeting of the Order.<br/>You know my sister got married last week in a town called Little Whinging; well, imagine that two days before, we received an owl to say we were invited! I suspect Mum to be behind it – you should have seen Petunia’s face when we arrived at the feast…<br/>Anyway, everything happened well at first. I think her husband was a bit afraid of James – Godric knows what she told him about us – but now I think he hates him as he made a bottle of wine explode on him. Long story, but Vernon – that’s his name – had told everyone James was a magician for receptions, and… Well, I’ll tell you next week.<br/>Original for a first hang-out as a couple, hum? Still can’t believe he got me.<br/>Love, Lily<br/>P.S.: I know I already told you a thousand times, but congrats for your job at Hogwarts, and I hope students are easier than James and Sirius!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hi y/n,<br/>We didn’t get the chance to talk after the battle of yesterday. Remus told me Benjy Fenwick had lost an arm and that Dorcas Meadowes had been sent to St Mungo’s. Wasn’t she Professor of DADA last year?<br/>Who thought even Hogsmeade wasn’t safe anymore…<br/>How is your leg? It’s good Madam Pomfrey is right there, some floors below you.<br/>See you,<br/>Sirius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello y/n,<br/>How are you?<br/>Yes this is my third letter of the week, I know; but guess what?<br/>The Ballycastle Bats’ Captain literally asked me to join their team as a Beater! Can you imagine me in the Northern Ireland Team? Anyway, I said no. Ah, yes, I imagine your face while reading those lines – but I have a good excuse.<br/>I… am… PREGNANT!<br/>You’re the second to know after Ted, I told him this morning – he jumps everywhere in the house! I’m so happy. Nothing could spoil it.<br/>Come one day – and take Sirius with you if you want. I might have heard you spent New Year’s Eve Square Grimmauld… Not that I’m implying anything. I just hope my dear aunt didn’t kill you – but you’re a Slytherin, so I think you’re safe.<br/>Oh, and Narcissa got married last month. Only learnt it two days ago when Mum sent me an owl, depicting, between lines, how I disappointed her (yeah it was a long parchment).<br/>Love, Andromeda<br/>P.S.: still no news from Bellatrix</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did McGonagall tell you anything? I swear she looked at me weirdly when a big black dog passed in front of her… Do you think an Animagus can recognize another?<br/>Anyway, I received your note, but keep it. The map could allow you to see if there are students out of their dormitory without moving from your bed. I’m sure you love to give detention.<br/>Just kidding – or not?<br/>See you soon,<br/>Sirius</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James &amp; Lily<br/>        &lt;3<br/>Saturday 8<sup>th</sup> of April<br/>Godric’s Hollow’s Church<br/>(Please bring the carton to the ceremony)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened after the cake? I blacked out (but seeing Remus blackout at 10pm was one of the best moments of my life).<br/>At least I got to dance with you – why did James and Lily look at us like that though? They never saw friends dance together?<br/>Oh, and I hope someone took a picture of Peter and Frank’s mother dancing together, tell me if so, I’d like to frame it.<br/>Second thing, can we talk about Andromeda’s daughter’s hair? I didn’t dare to say anything, but do we agree it changed colour? Or was I already drunk?<br/>I chatted with her husband, he’s nice. He told me Zabini had cut all contact with her – that’s a pity, I know they were close during Hogwarts. I just heard he got married recently, maybe his wife is super jealous. He told me Narcissa was expecting, but it’s not her who told Andromeda, she once again knew about it by somebody else. And still no news from Bellatrix. I told him I hadn’t any news from Regulus recently either.<br/>Ted says she’s very pained, but don’t want to recognize it.<br/>On a lighter tone: it would be cool if we saw each other after you made all your students fail astronomy (just kidding) in June.<br/>Sirius</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Everyone,<br/>This is a general letter to the Order.<br/>Today is a sad day: two of our members lost their lives this night in a battle that occurred in London (no Muggle witness).<br/>Fabian and Gideon Prewett died, killed by Death-Eaters. No funerals will be held to not attract attention on the family: Fabian and Gideon have a sister, who is currently pregnant and has two young children. She and her husband had insisted on getting involved in the Order, but, I hope you’ll understand, I refused.<br/>Husband works at the Ministry, I told him he eventually could use that, but no risk will be taken.<br/>Edgar Bones still missing.<br/>Hope you’re all doing well,<br/>Remus Lupin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello y/n,<br/>This is nice of you to propose, but I can’t come to Square Grimmauld next weekend, I promised my parents to visit them in the south of the country.<br/>Hope you are doing fine.<br/>Peter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heard Slytherin is qualified for the Final this year. Even though my heart belongs to Gryffindor, I wish your house to win! And I saw a post was freed in Hogwarts. Think I could be a good DADA Professor? I got my N.E.W.T after all…<br/>But I prefer to be in the fight. Moody said people saw You-Know-Who in the south of the country, meaning he’s come back. But who to trust?<br/>See you tomorrow at the meeting. I suppose we’ll be done early, it’s the full moon.<br/>But I guess you know that…<br/>Sirius</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>y/n,<br/>How you going?<br/>Sorry we couldn’t make it for the Order meeting of yesterday, but Lily was not okay – little guy (or girl, though I’m persuaded it’s a boy) kind of mistreated his mum during the night.<br/>Like we told you, we went to Lily’s sister to announce her pregnancy, even though she told us at her wedding she never wanted to see us again.<br/>We thought that she might come back on her decision after what happened to Lily’s parents, you know…<br/>Well…<br/>First of all, Petunia’s husband nearly shut his door on my nose when he opened. I had told Lily we should arrive there by the Floo Network, but she said it wasn’t delicate, and that it was a nice occasion for me to take the Muggle train to see how it was (didn’t like it).<br/>Anyway, we were on the doorstep, and Vernon (that’s his name) went red and went to shut the door when he lowered his eyes on Lily’s belly and froze. I thought he had had a seizure. Next thing, Petunia appears behind him and guess what? Her belly was as round as Lily’s.<br/>They invited us for tea, but all along the hour we stayed there, I thought Vernon was going to explode his cup seeing how he was clutching at it and I was afraid Petunia would give birth right in the middle of the living room.<br/>After all of that being said, I hope you’re doing well. Sirius told me in his last letter he went to Hogwarts the other day – was it to see you?<br/>James<br/>P.S.: Dumbledore went to our house the other day, and asked to borrow my Invisibility Cloak. Do you know why?<br/>P.P.S: hum, if you didn’t know I had an Invisibility Cloak, well, here you are.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr and Mrs Longbottom<br/>have the pleasure to announce you the birth of their son</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p><em>It’s me or everyone are making children these days?</em><br/>Sirius<br/>P.S.: Happy BackToSchool</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Profecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was getting high in the sky and the rays filtered through the windows of the castle. A shrilling wind made your robes fly as you heard resounding running steps going down from the Astronomy Tower and a girl nearly bumped into you.<br/>  “Lee! Stop running in the stairs, or next time it will be five points from your house. We’re on the third of September only, a bit early to lose some, hum?”<br/>You threw an understood look to the young girl and she walked by you muttering: “Sorry, Professor.” – but you heard the hasty steps start again as soon as she turned around the corner of the corridor. You couldn’t help but smile for yourself as you opened your class, empty at this hour.<br/>Well, not really empty.<br/>Someone was standing in front of your desk, back at you; but you didn’t need more to recognize him – and point your wand at him in a quick movement.<br/>  “Severus. I would be lying if I said it was a pleasure to have you.”<br/>  “Head of the Slytherin House. Congratulation.”<br/>  “Successful Death Eater. Congratulation, I guess?”<br/>You gripped your wand tight, and right at the moment you prepared yourself to stupefy him, he turned slowly on himself, keeping a hand on your desk, like to take support.<br/>He was paler, if possible, than usual.<br/>His eyes were weighed down by dark circles, cheeks hollowed and eyebrows slightly furrowed in a worried, kind of painful expression. It was unusual enough to surprise you and prevent you from doing anything.<br/>  “y/n. I… I need…”<br/>Getting called by your name made you fold back your arm slightly. His mouth twitched in a weird way, and he took a ragged breath.<br/>  “Lily is in danger… The Dark Lord… He is coming for his son-”<br/>  “How the hell do you know James and Lily have a child?”<br/>You had pointed your wand at him again and he brought a hand on his chest.<br/>  “y/n, listen to me. I- That’s all I want.”<br/>After a moment of hesitation, you made a quick movement of the chin to make him talk.<br/>  “Last year, I heard something, a Prophecy. I- Wait, let me speak. I was there when Dumbledore was interviewing the new Divination Professor. She… At a moment, she… She made a Prophecy.”<br/>You eyed his form and squinted slightly.<br/>  “You’re telling me you’re worried about a nebulous Prophecy Trelawney made while you were spying her job interview with Dumbledore? Severus, she makes dozens of prophecies each week. Since last year that she started teaching, she predicted the death of a thousand students and squeals like a wounded owl each time she sees the new Professor of Defence Ag-”<br/>  “You never wondered why Dumbledore took her in, then?”<br/>A silence fell, where both of you eyed each other. Your mind raced.<br/>  “And why are you here, and not in Dumbledore’s office?”<br/>  “I’m not in his office because he wouldn’t want to talk to me!”<br/>  “He wouldn’t want to talk to you because you’re a damn Death Eater, Severus!” You let out a sigh and dropped your arm at your side. “Now get out. You know what? I let you go.”<br/>  “<em>The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...</em>” He swallowed. “I never forgot it. As soon as I heard it, I ran to the Dark Lord to tell him. Obviously… We had to look for this wizard, not even born yet, who would defeat Him. It was not that hard. A child whose parents had defied the Dark Lord three times… Not a lot of couples already filled this point. And the only thing we had to wait for was one of those couples to give birth by the end of July.”<br/>Your heart skipped a beat.<br/>  “Come with me.”<br/>Something passed in his eyes when you motioned him to follow you and opened the door to… come face to face with a bunch of students waiting for their class.<br/>You cleared your throat and tried to say the most normally possible: “Class cancelled for today.”<br/>They all looked at you blinking and you made gestures with your hands as you passed between them, Snape close to your feet.<br/>  “Get out, get out! Shouldn’t you be happy to have two hours free?”<br/>It finally dropped in their minds and they started to disperse loudly.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, you were looking by the window of Dumbledore’s office.<br/>Here and there on the grounds, students were enjoying the kind sun of September, others just crossing it to go to the greenhouses.<br/>Snape was sitting in the chair facing the desk, face falling.<br/>  “If she’s so important to you, Lord Voldemort will certainly spare her. Can’t you ask for the grace of the mother in exchange of her son?”<br/>Snape stuttered, between two ragged breaths: “I… I already did it-”<br/>  “You disgust me!”<br/>You settled down and felt, even if you were back to them, Dumbledore’s blue eyes piercing Snape. You suddenly turned and said: “Hide them.”<br/>Both looked at you.<br/>  “Professor, <em>I</em> am asking you. Hide them somewhere, anywhere… James and Lily Potter cannot be killed by the Dark Lord, Prophecy or not.”<br/>Dumbledore closed his eyes, opened them, turned back, went around his desk, sat, and joined his fingers together, in a deep reflexion.<br/>After a moment, he said: “There is no need to move them somewhere else. They are good in Godric’s Hollow. But a Fidelius Charm is necessary.”<br/>Snape turned his pleading eyes towards you, but you rose a hand: “I’m not the right person for that, but I have names.”<br/>Dumbledore seemed to read through you and said: “A talk with Mister Black will be appropriate.”<br/>Without any sign, the Phoenix at his side battled his wings and got off, flying by the window.<br/>  “What are you giving me in exchange, Severus?”<br/>Both Snape and you looked at Dumbledore, your jaw dropping.<br/>You eyed Severus.<br/>After a moment, you thought he was going to argue, but he just said: “Anything.”<br/>Dumbledore eyed him, but you said: “Professor, he needs to be hidden too. He’s in danger too-”<br/>  “Professor y/l/n, I think you have classes to deliver?”<br/>You shut your mouth and looked elsewhere.<br/>  “Right.”<br/>You turned back and was reaching for the doorknob when he said, right before you opened: “I assume this morning’s events are between us?”<br/>As it wasn’t a question, you didn’t say anything and left.<br/>The news troubled you for the day, thoughts jostling in your head, where you mixed up the names of Jupiter’s moons and, to their great delight, forgot to give homework to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor’s first-years.<br/>The day after, during dinner, the Director announced the name of the new Potions Professor, who would take half of Professor Slughorn’s classes until his retirement in June.<br/><br/></p><p>Months passed where outside, the atmosphere was darker and darker. Everyday, the Daily Prophet was filled with names of Voldemort and his Death Eaters’ victims.<br/>You were walking on the castle grounds next to Remus, looking at the other members of the Order of the Phoenix leave by the gates.<br/>He let out a deep sigh.<br/>  “I can’t believe what happened to Alice and Frank… And their son? He’s so young…”<br/>You didn’t say anything for a while.<br/>Further away, you could hear whistles and shouts of a Quidditch training.<br/>You tried to change the subject and tried a smile.<br/>  “I saw you talking with Severus, earlier. You two get on, now?”<br/>He chuckled and pointed at the sky.<br/>  “Well, I’d like to, but it was more about tomorrow’s moon phase than a friendly chatting.”<br/>You hummed.<br/>  “At least it will be on Halloween night. You’re in the theme.”<br/>Both of you laughed for a moment, which felt good and unusual in those times.<br/>  “Oh, about that.” He ruffled in his pocket and took a letter out, that he handed to you. “From James.”<br/>You threw him a questioning look, but he just waved at you and started to walk towards the gates.<br/>You waited to be in your office to open and read the parchment.</p><p>
  <em>y/n,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What’s up? It’s been a while since the 31<sup>st</sup> of July, eh? About that, Harry really enjoys the wand for children you offered him for his first birthday. Well, Lily and I a bit less since the hem of the curtains took fire twice and the neighbour’s dog’s tail turned into a weird green colour the other day…<br/>Anyway, all of that to say that we would be pleased to see you soon. We invited Sirius and Peter for dinner tomorrow evening, and it would be good if you came. Remus won’t be there for some… moony reasons, but we’re waiting for you with pleasure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were in your office that evening, copies in front of you, but eyes in the vague. A light scratching on the door made you lift your eyes, get up and open the door. In the darkness of the corridor, a four-legs shadow detached itself and slid inside the room. You checked if no one was there and closed the door.<br/>When you turned back, Sirius was leaning against your desk, chuckling.<br/>  “Is it forbidden to visit a Professor in Hogwarts, now?”<br/>You rolled your eyes and met him.<br/>  “Sorry, checking above my shoulder has become a reflex now.”<br/>You met him near your desk and he motioned James’ letter above copies.<br/>  “Coming too?”<br/>  “Of course. I see Peter is invited too, it’ll be nice to see him as he didn’t come to the meetings lately.”<br/>He hummed and moved back a lock from his face. The flames of the candles were dancing on his face.<br/>  “Fancy a walk outside?”<br/>His voice had come out a bit ragged, and you nodded.<br/>The wind was blowing inside the corridors, and you tightened your cloak around you. Sirius nudged at you, jerking his head towards the stairs leading to the dungeons.<br/>  “Don’t you want to play a little trick on the Potions Professor?”<br/>You rolled your eyes.<br/>  “No Sirius, both he and I are Professors. We’re not supposed to do that.”<br/>You hopped on the grounds and lifted your head.<br/>No clouds were hiding the stars that night.<br/>Sirius broke the silence by saying: “<em>Accio</em> brooms!”<br/>He rose his hands and caught two brooms coming out of nowhere, handing one to you.<br/>You laughed: “It’s been too long I didn’t fly!”<br/>  “Well, let’s see if the famous Quidditch Captain didn’t lose anything. First to reach for the hem of the Forbidden Forest give the other a dare.”<br/>You cocked an eyebrow and gauged his form.<br/>  “Deal.”<br/>Both of you mounted the brooms.<br/>  “Three… Two… <em>One</em>!”<br/>The cold air battled at your sides, making your robes fly. You glanced above your shoulder; Sirius was behind.<br/>  “Prepare yourself to lose, Black!”<br/>  “No chance!”<br/>The trees were closer, the lighted windows narrowing in your backs.<br/>You grinned, gripping tighter at the neck of your broom, and let out a victorious shout when you landed the first, Sirius hopping at your side ten seconds later.<br/>  “’Won.”<br/>  “Congrats. So, what is my dare?”<br/>You hummed.<br/>  “I want you to…”<br/>  “<em>Students out of their dormitory</em>!”<br/>You opened wide eyes; further on the grounds, Filch was limping towards you, a lantern swinging on his side.<br/>  “Quick!”<br/>Sirius caught your hand and started to run.<br/>  “Sirius, we’re adults, Filch thinks-”<br/>  “I don’t want to talk to Filch!”<br/>You stopped, out of breath, near the greenhouses.<br/>  “I think he lost us.”<br/>  “And I forgot what dare I had to give you.”<br/>  “This deserves a dare for <em>you</em>.”<br/>  “It’s not in the rules!”<br/>  “There are no rules, y/n!”<br/>You pouted.<br/>  “Okay. You can give me a dare if you can show me three constellations.”<br/>You jerked your head towards the pure sky.<br/>He eyed you a second, and went to the opening in the stone, lifting his eyes towards the sky.<br/>  “Hum, this is… Oh, this is the Great Bear.”<br/>You hummed.<br/>  “Well done. Two left.”<br/>He bit his lip, and pointed further south.<br/>  “This is Venus.”<br/>  “Venus is not a constellation.”<br/>  “But am I right?”<br/>  “Yes, it’s easy though, it’s the brightest-”<br/>  “That deserves a point.”<br/>You rolled your eyes.<br/>  “Is Sirius in the sky?”<br/>  “Sirius is a star, not a constellation!”<br/>  “And <em>Canis Major</em>?”<br/>  “Not tonight.”<br/>  “How convenient.”<br/>  “I do not decide of the movement of the planets, Sirius.”<br/>He threw you a look. The stars were so bright tonight they got reflected in his dark eyes. You cleared your throat, kind of noticing you were standing really close to each other.<br/>  “So?”<br/>  “Oh yeah. Hmm… Oh, recognizable. Cassiopeia, in the shape of a W.”<br/>You whistled.<br/>  “I didn’t know you knew all of that. You seem very motivated to give me that dare.”<br/>  “Truth is, I am, but I don’t know what to say.”<br/>He turned to be facing you.<br/>He paused, apparently thinking.<br/>It was dark, time was distorted, the cold but soft air of the night caressed your face – but you weren’t cold. You said, voice more quivering than wanted:<br/>  “So? The dare? You don’t have any idea?”<br/>  “Well I… actually do have one.”<br/>You swallowed.<br/>The space between both of you narrowed, your noses about to brush against each other – but not touching<br/>You heard him whisper: “I dare you to-”<br/>  “What are you doing that late in the corridors, Professor?”<br/>You turned around: the only light in the surroundings coming from her lantern, McGonagall was walking towards you, tightening her nightgown around her.<br/>You glanced sideways; Sirius’ body had disappeared, his heat leaving your side making a shiver cross your body. You felt something brush your leg and guessed it leave in the obscurity.<br/>  “Aren’t any torch lit in this corridor?”<br/>  “Oh, hum I presume they haven’t been lit due to the hard wind.”<br/>She hummed and observed you.<br/>  “I- I didn’t manage to sleep.”<br/>  “Oh. Do you want to ask Severus for a Draught of Peace? I know those times are difficult. I learnt what happened to the McKinnons.”<br/>A silence fell.<br/>  “Thank you for worrying, Professor.”<br/>  “y/n, we’re colleagues, now. I already told you you can call me Minerva.”<br/>You nodded.<br/>  “Right, Minerva. I think I’ll head back to bed.”<br/>She nodded, throwing you a kind of worried look.<br/>  “Fine. See you tomorrow. I heard you are going to the Potters in the evening. Say hello from me.”<br/>  “I will.”<br/>You looked at her turn around and leave. When she disappeared around a corner, you turned back; the corridor was empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Boy Who Lived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking in the street, a bunch of Muggle children disguised running next to you, rushing to ring bells of houses and get the maximum of sweets they could.<br/>One of them stopped at your level though, and, raising a wooden stick, shouted, voice muffled by his white mask: “Treats or tricks!”<br/>You puffed and cocked an eyebrow.<br/>  “I don’t have sweets on me, boy. Sorry.”<br/>You patted your pockets, empty – except one where a toy was wrapped in.<br/>The child put back his stick below the white cape draped on him and scowled: “What kind of person doesn’t have a sweet on her on Halloween?”<br/>You chuckled: “I don’t know. What kind of person thinks ghosts have wands?”<br/>The boy blinked and looked at you jaw dropped as you walked past him. You muttered “<em>Muggles</em>.” under your breath and shook your head.<br/>Once arrived in front of the house, you stopped a second and pushed the barrier. The gravel of the path screeched below your feet and you extended your hand to reach for the doorknob when you stopped.<br/>The door was opened.<br/>You shook your head and entered, shouting: “James, I’m really starting to think your cat knows how to open doors!”<br/>But as you closed behind you, no one answered.<br/>You frowned.<br/>  “James? Lily?”<br/>Lights of the living-room were switched on, and the muffled sound of the radio was the only noise on the ground floor.<br/>  “Is it one of Sirius’ jokes again? Remus? Peter?”<br/>On the coffee table, glasses were already disposed, waiting to be filled when the guests would have arrived.<br/>But no one was there.<br/>You opened your mouth to call once again but a baby’s cries interrupted you.<br/>You glanced around one more time, and your heart started to throw itself against your chest.<br/>This was not normal.<br/>  “James? Lily?”<br/>You turned around the corner and lifted your foot to go upstairs but you scooted back all at once and couldn’t repress the cry of horror you let out.<br/>You fell on your knees and caught him by the shoulders, starting to shake him.<br/>  “James! JAMES! Wake up…”<br/>You glanced above your shoulder, looking for unexpected help that wouldn’t come. It couldn’t be…<br/>  “<em>Episkey</em>!<em> Enervatum</em>! James…”<br/>There was an explanation other than that. There was a Secret Keeper, so…<br/>His eyes were opened, head dangling on the steps under your movements, but no response.<br/>  “I’m coming back. I’m coming back, James, I…”<br/>On weak legs, you got up and ascended the stairs, taking support on your hands on the walls of the corridor.<br/>  “Lily? Lily!?”<br/>You followed the cries till the last room, that was door wide opened, where the nightmare didn’t cease.<br/>Spread on her back, like a disarticulated doll, Lily was laying, lifeless.<br/>Everything was spinning around you and your breath got ragged in your throat.<br/><em>How</em>?<br/>How could have-<br/>The cries of the baby in his crib made you turn your head. Harry was sitting in front of the bars, holding two of them in his little hands, screaming his misunderstanding of the situation.<br/>You walked towards him, which made him stop as he finally had obtained attention. He lifted his face and looked at you, now raising his arms in the air.<br/>You swallowed a sob and took him in your arms.<br/>What else to do?<br/>On his forehead, a wound weirdly looking like a bolt of lightning was cutting his skin. You frowned and with your sleeve, wiped it, but it was like it hadn’t bled and already healed.<br/>A gentle squeal made you turn and get your wand out.<br/>On the windowsill, looking kind of offended you were threatening it, an owl was leg extended, waiting for you to take the paper it was holding. Barely acknowledging the bird leaving, you read the parchment.<br/>Next minute, in a movement of the cloak, you disappeared from Godric’s Hollow without a noise.</p><p>A chilly wind was blowing in this start of the first day of November and you tightened your robes around you and the bundle of blankets in your arms as you stopped in front of a sign where the name of the street was written on. It was a good thing you had remembered the number of the house, because they all looked the same, and… the complete darkness the street was in didn’t help at all.<br/>Your steps resounded in the empty street as you eyed the numbers, but soon, you heard voices and simply followed them.<br/>  “Dumbledore, you can’t. I’ve been watching them all day. You couldn’t find two people who are less like us. And they’ve got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!”<br/>  “It’s the best place for him-”<br/>  “Professors.”<br/>Both turned when they heard you come.<br/>McGonagall repressed a squeal and brought her handkerchief to her mouth when she laid her eyes on the blankets.<br/>  “So it’s… it’s…”<br/>You imperceptibly tightened your arms.<br/>A silence fell, but Dumbledore broke it: “I think it’s time. Give him here, y/n, we’d better get over this.”<br/>He took Harry from your arms, still wrapped in blankets.<br/>In the silence and darkness of the night, Dumbledore crossed the garden and bent in front of the door. He came back to you right after, where you carefully tried to not meet anyone’s gaze.<br/>  “Well, that’s that. We’ve no business staying here. We may as well join the celebrations.” <br/>  “I think I’ll go back to Godric’s Hollow before. Just… one last time.”<br/>Your voice came out raspy, and Dumbledore looked at you. You thought he was going to say it was a bad idea, that it might be dangerous, but he just nodded slowly, then simply said: “I shall see you soon, I expect, Professors?”<br/>You nodded and McGonagall blew her nose in reply.<br/>She then quickly put back her handkerchief in her pocket as Dumbledore got out his Put-Outer, giving back the street its lights.<br/>You made a step back and looked once again at the bundle of blankets on the porch. At the corner of the peaceful street, a tabby cat disappeared and in a swish of the cape, you left the number 4, Privet Drive to reappear in Godric’s Hollow…<br/>It took you a moment to steady yourself on your feet, but something made you look straight ahead; voices.<br/>You weren’t alone.<br/>The day was slowly rising, the dark blue leaving place to a lighter one.<br/>You squinted and walked towards the two silhouettes you could distinguish.<br/>They were heavily talking, but you couldn’t make out their words. Suddenly, one of them made a step back and took out a wand, pointed directly at the other.<br/>  “DON’T!”<br/>A shiver ran down your spine as the man shouted. Now, you recognized this voice, resounding in the empty street. In a house, a window lit.<br/>  “Sirius?”<br/>You blinked; in the raising light, you could barely see his features – but his fist was closed tight at his side and he was shaking, hand on his wand, Peter wand pointed at him, arm shaking.<br/>  “y/n, you should get back…”<br/>  “How can you speak to her, Peter?”<br/>In your back, you heard a door open.<br/>  “Sirius, stop screaming! There are people all around-”<br/>But he wouldn’t hear you; he yelled once again, and this time, raised his wand – so did you as a reflex.<br/>You could hear people opening windows here and there or get out in the street.<br/>You said through gritted teeth: “I don’t know what you’re doing, but-”<br/>  “<em>BOMBARDA</em>-”<br/>  “<em>Stupefy</em>!”<br/>  “<em>Protego</em>!”<br/>The three of you fired at the same time.<br/>Smoke filled the street, screams sounded and you fell on the ground.<br/>The Protection Spell hadn’t resisted the power of the spells, and your eyes rolled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Final chapter of this part! I thought carrying on when Harry starts Hogwarts and the reader is his Astronomy teacher, what do you guys think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>